Changed Destiny, the sold child
by MeadowTree
Summary: U&S About 6 years after season 5. Usagi is not who she though she was. Now she has to start a new life on the misterious planet, leaving behing Mamoru and Serenity.But the curse from childhood will follow her and Endymion into new life.Can anyone help thm
1. Unexpected meeting on mysterious planet

_Dear all. Before you read my story I've wanted to say a few words. I am from small country. There aren't that many sailor moon fans, that is why I write (and read fan fiction) in English, which is my second language. I am skilful writer, but it's hard to write in another language. So if you decide to read my story, please forgive me grammatical errors. _

_Now regarding the story, it takes few paragraphs before Seiya and Usagi appear (just to describe the world and circumstances of thier meeting). But remember the longer you wait for something the better it tastes :P That's human nature._

They just came to the Middle Planet. It was a planet known to be the center of the Galaxy. It was the biggest known planet, greater than even some of the stars. It was said to be beautiful and full of different forms of life. Powerful warriors lived here alongside the mad demons. Creatures that looked like humans and those who looked like mystical gods inhabited it. Middle Planet was different than other planets in the Galaxy. It didn't have just one protector to shield it from the evil influences. It belonged to everyone and everybody had a duty to fight and die for it, because it concealed a greatest treasure and the source of power in the universe.

In the inaccessible mountains, there was a monumental cloister. The saint monks, both male and female, lived there to pray for the power, peace and equilibrium. Each monarch of a planet at least once in his or her life had to go there to pray for the strength and wisdom to protect their home. If the Galaxy was endangered many warriors came there to search for a solution. Sometimes they were waiting for God's voice to speak to them, sometimes it was the monks who helped them. When times were hard many were coming to see the Sacred Place.

The travelers came to Welcomnes. It was the great fortress build to greet all the comers from the different planets and was the only place like that on this huge sphere. This was the gate to the beauty and wildness of Sacred Middle Planet. Welcomnes was also the place where caravans were formed. Nobody by himself could reach the Sacred Cloister, not a soul from the outside could travel across that wild planet full of good and bad energies. Big groups were formed each time a mission was to be carried. These groups were mixed with the monarch of the planets and lowers for once in their life were brought up together on equal terms.

The Lowers were creatures with the power but without connection to any planet. They were free spirits fighting for what they cared for or for someone who paid them well. They were often servants and soldiers of monarchs, they inhabited almost every planet as powerful helpers but on the Middle Planet, they were free to live in their own tribes and countries. The Middle Planet became their homeland, almost every lower who served the monarch dreamed to find freedom on this beautiful and spacious ground.

Three monarchs-Seiya, Taiki and Yaten stepped into the greeting hall at the Welcomnes fortress. It was huge and tons of people were there already. One could hear their serious conversations and laughter in a variety of languages. The galaxy had one main common language. So many people after years of not seeing each other met there. One could feel the joy in the air as old friends were reunited. The greeting hall was the place where speeches and announcements were made. Three friends (_authore's note: they are not brothers (or sisters) for me, I mean come on, they are so difrent. They just pretended to be brothers and we all know why. End of author's note ;_) went deeper inside and looked around to see if they could see someone familiar. They hadn't been on Middle Planet yet and sudden danger from outside of Galaxy brought them here as many of others. As young successor of the planets they had to come here sooner or later here so they had been chosen as the perfect representatives from their system. They could make the pilgrimage and seek for the advice that was kill two birds with one stone.

They were told that the next mission to the Sacred Cloister will start off in many days so they had plenty of time to get to know better the ones who will be going with them. They were looking with bewilderment at the strange creatures who looked like mixture of human and animal body. In the other planets you could mostly see humans. Here it was different.

When they were looking around they stood next to a man with white hair. He was probably twice as old as they were and his face although handsome had a dangerous and tough look. He noticed them at once and winked with anger.

"The children form Kimoku system had arrived. I could recognize that energy at once, although I left your system decades ago," he laughed but there was a lot of hostility in it. They looked at him and recognized him at once, although they had known him only from the stories.

"You must be Aso, from the lower family who tired to overthrow the monarchy of one of the planets of our system," said Seiya with anger.

"Monarch like you and your families always lie about history," said Aso "Are you going to be in the next caravan?"

"It's not your business."

"I take it as a yes," answered Aso. "I am going to have more fun then I've thought," he said and without further talking he turned around. He shouted something and the group of loudly talking and laughing creatures and humans. They went after him and left the hall through the beautifully shaped portal.

The men stood and looked at each other.

"It's not good that we encountered him. How probable was that?" said Taiki

"What a bad luck first person we encounter here and it's enemy of ours. Princess said that she had heard that he had fought for Middle Planet."

"He is not an enemy. He is just the ambitious man whose family wanted to became a monarch family. He is not threat to us, let's just avoid him and forget about it," answered Seiya.

"Avoiding him is a good plan," answered Yaten "Look there," he pointed. "Isn't that a couple from Vierfa planet? We've met them on the surrounding planets ball. Let's talk to them."

Soon they met some more monarchy families. They spoke of the problems of the planets. All of them were worried about new unfriendly power that seems to be hanging around Galaxy. There hadn't been many serious attacks yet but the threat worried many monarch and lowers. Monarchs had greater responsibilities though, they had to protect their system. The conversations that were serious on the beginning became lighter.

"It was a great ball last time on the Vierfa Planet," everybody nodded and stared to remembering the joyful moments.

"The price of Hertla Planet is getting married with the princess of Etu Planet. It's a very promising match," everybody agreed with that. After the general chitchat people started to address the conversation more directly.

"Seiya you look very cheerful, lately you seem a bit depressed," said older man.

"Nah," he answered," but I'm happy to be here. Since we came back to our system we were only rebulding, studying and training. Now we have a chance to have some fun."

"Oh come on, you admitted once that you love the peaceful times," answered Yaten. "Now we must face another threat," he sighed.

"Well, maybe I am glad about the pilgrimage not about the threat. I had hard times adjusting again to live on Kimoku."

"Adjust again?" asked the man.

"It's a long story," said Yaten "Not that long ago our system was endangered by some powerful enemy. Many of our people die acctualy (ot that's what we thought)," he said sadly. "Among them my older brother. Our princess Kakyou, as she is the most powerful among us, decided to escape to drive the enemy away. The enemy was chasing her power. She hid on some minor planet near the boundaries of our Galaxy. We were afraid that enemy had killed her, but she managed to survive and she was hiding. Many of ours friend are comrades had they power taken away. We were among the last ones who escaped the attack. We found the princess on that planet and we defeated the enemy."

"Not us, but the fighters of that planet, we only helped them," add Seiya and looked angrily at Yaten who nodded unwillingly.

"Whatever. Anyway the enemy wasn't that bad as it turned out, because after she was defeated all the souls were released. So they didn't die really but came back to live. You can't imagine how great our joy was."

"The joy that no words could describe, the joy that takes all the pain away," Seiya added.

"Oh I've never heard of that, and we live in neighborhood systems!" answered the man.

"We asked you for help but there was Triden demon attacking your system and no one could help us. Our enemy avoided encounter with another demon as it seems. It drove nearer to the boundaries of Galaxy. We were alone in that fight. That were hard times," answered Yaten.

"And you didn't come here for advice? When a serious demon occurs one should go to Sacred Cloister to seek answers!"

"There just wasn't enough time. We had to protect our princess. The pilgrimages last for months or years sometimes."

"Well, it's good that you are here now. The Pertlet system was swallowed by demon not long time ago. We've lost another planets and friends," said man with pain in his voice.

"There is so much evil in this Galaxy," they all nodded sadly.

"Let's enjoy life as long as we can boys," answered the men and went to talk to someone else.

They were talking for some more time when someone entered the stage.

"The important announcements for newcomers are going to be made. " The voices went quiet. A man with white hair entered the stage gracefully followed by the proudly looking group consisting of all kinds of humans and creatures.

"Welcome all of you, all the lowers and the monarch of the planets," man smiled. Everybody noticed the sequence in which he had mentioned lowers on the first place." My name is Aso. I am a leader of this group of powerful lowers who stand behind me. We are the unit of the Middle Planet Anti-Demon Military. Our unit was appointed to be one of the four protecting units of the next caravan. Everyone who is in this hall today should assign to the list and will be under my protection. I will be honest with you. I didn't want that assignment; I am on my own quest to the Cloister. Yet Middle Planet Tribes Council wants to make sure that as many of you as possible will make it safely, because the treat is afflicting all of us. When saying ""you"" I mean monarch of course. I'm not worrying about lowers because we are used to fight. I can see that many of you are monarchs and without my help you will die soon in this wild place. There are more demons here then there are wandering the space. You will met here powers that you couldn't dream about on you small cozy planets…"

"He is such an asshole," said Seiya listing to the long speech with boredom. He started to look at the Aso's team. He watched them one by one. They were very serious and were looking at Aso with focus and devout grim on their faces. A young man with a sword – human; a huge tiger-like animal but standing on his feet; a beautiful human woman, another human woman of great beauty, five pegasuses and a unicorn, three young humans, one older woman but with strong energy, a mix of horse and man, another mix of horse and man, but female this time (he noticed that both of centaurs were looking very friendly); a well build man with wings-ikarian like Aso (ikarian were still humans but could fly); next to him sweet golden haired ikarian woman with wide white wings - she was listening to her leader with face full of emotions, and next… 'That girl' he set his eyes back on the ikarian girl, that face, he would recognize her among millions. But it can't be. He grabbed the sleeve of Taiki shirt.

"What?" the man answered.

"You see that girl over there, the tenth one on the stage."

"The big bear looking like?"

"No, the one from the other side," answered Seiya urgently.

"I see her, what about her?"

"Doesn't she look familiar to you?" Taiki looked at the girl giving her more attention. Girl stood on the stage looking seriously like all her comrades. Taiki turned his eyes to Seiya with bewilderment. His eyes widen.

"She does look like the girl from Earth, but it can't be her. She was a princess of the whole Sol System. She couldn't serve Aso- unimportant lower's leader, she couldn't be among the lowers."

"It is her, I know it," said Seiya and looked at her. She was so serious and seemed sad. It seemd to him that she was wrapped in such unlike situation but he just knew it was her. He was thinking of her often though some years had passed. He would recognize her anywhere. He missed her dearly and he owed her everything. She, alongside with him and friends, had brought back life to his homeland. That was the greatest of gifts. He was always thinking of her with unbelivable gratitude. As time went by he percived her more as the angel then the monarch princess of Sol System. He still longed for her, but he remembered every day that because of her they could see their families and friends revived. There couldn't be a greater happiness, and no pain could cloud it.

"Yaten, do you recognize that girl" Taiki showed her with a finger. The boy was watching her for some time.

"No, not really, I mean she does resemble someone but… no, I've never seen her. Have you Taiki?"

"No, never."

"It's Odango, I just know it," said Seiya and watched the girl he loved so much for the rest of very long, discriminating and boring Aso's speech.


	2. Friends talk after years

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any sailor moon characters. It's all fan fiction.**

After Aso had finished the speech monarchs went to try to get some decent room to stay. Lowers were called on training. From the windows of Welcomness one could see only flashes of light, flying and fighting humans and creatures and hear screams. Three friends looked out trough one of the stone windows.

"Those lowers train very hard every day. Good I'm not one of them," said joyful young voice. The young man with blond hair aproached them.

"Marc," said Taiki "You came here as well?"

"Yes. I've been here for few days now. It's amazing how many interesting books one can find here and amazing creatures one can meet. Have you come here today?"

"Yes"

"I see. You are lucky then. Once in 10 days there is a fun day here. It's today!"

"Fun day?"

"Yeah, ball for monarchs in the huge hall where you were welcomed. Monarchs have to get to know each other before we set on a mission to Cloister. "

"Great! Are you going to come?" asked Taiki

"To be honest, downstairs in the basement there is a room as big as the hall. Lowers have their party there. It's more fun, lowers are so strange, but I enjoy their company. I think I will go there. I am here for some time, and I am just bored of monarh's balls. We can have them on our planets, right?"

"Are we allowed to speak to lowers?" asked Yaten unsurely.

"They are as interested in us as we are in them. And we came here for adventure. If you get bored with the ball, you can go with me to the basement."

"I'll go with you," said Seiya.

"Seiya, we should get closer with other monarchs," whispered Yaten.

"There is plenty of time for that," said Marc. "All of you should come with me, you should see as much of this planet as you can. Most of us have only one opportunity in the lifetime to see Middle Planet. We eat together in the huge dining room (everything is huge in this fortress), so you can get to met other monarchs there. You should use chance to get to know lowers better in their own environment."

"All right we'll go with you Marc," said Taiki.

"Taiki," shouted Yaten.

"It's decided then," said Seiya.

Despite their decision, Yaten made them to go to the monarch's ball for some time. The hall was decorated with candles. The walls were made of stone and different were from beautiful palaces of the monarchs, but people seemed to enjoy the ball. They talked and drunk and danced popular classical monarchs dances. Three friends looked around and talked with some people. They were quite handsome so they got intrest of monarchs women. After a while Marc came to fetch them.

"All right let's go and have fun. Just dress more casually."

After they had changed they were walking through long and tangled corridors of great fortress. Soon they saw more and more humans and creatures running through the halls.

"Lowers have their rooms here," said Marc. They went to the long stairs and went down. They got into a very spacious room with a high ceiling. There was a stage on the end of it. Near the stage there were many humans and creatures crowded. They were talking, dancing, singing – enjoying themselves.

"We're here. Let's seat over there. You see, this is section where monarchs sit. I wouldn't recommend that you get into lowers crowd near the stage. Some of them may not be friendly. But they accept us here, and those who like to meet monarchs come here. Many of them speak interplanetary common language, so we can really have interesting conversation with them. I am interested in their healing plants, and I ask anyone who want to talk with me about it."

"Don't worry about us, we can understand…" before Yaten could finish Taiki hit him under ribs. When he looked at him he put his finger on his lips.

"Don't tell anyone we can understand common lower's language. If no one knows we can gather more information."

It was true. There were many lowers in Seiya Yaten and Taiki's planetary system, who spoke common lower's. The women who had taken care of them when they had been children had spoken it also. That's when they first had learned it. During the restoration of their planet many lowers had come and hadn't known interplanetary common language (for it was mostly for monarchs, lowers had their own common language, and it was sufficient for them) and the three men had to use their almost forgotten ability.

They sat down at the long bench that was for at least 20 people. Soon some lowers sat next to them. Marc went somewhere and brought them a wine.

"Drink it, it's delicious, just watch out not to overdose," he said smiling.

Marc started a conversation with a lower who sat next to him. Three friends were just watching the crowd of lowers.

"There are so many of them," said Yaten.

"But they seem to have a good fun," answered Taiki. Marc heard it.

"They love to sing and play plays about their adventures. They are very funny, you will see. Every day life is hard for them, that's what they've told me, so when they get together they try to enjoy themselves as much as possible."

Now all the lowers were looking at the stage. Someone got on it. A tiger man and a human - they were singing a song, that seemed lewd and everyone was laughing. Then someone else jumped in with another song, this time it was sad. A group of centaurs went into stage and sang their anthem. A beautiful young woman spoke song about love. Everyone was clapping their hands. After many songs a young brown-headed ikarian boy jumped to the stage. People laughed. He sang a song and dance and flew around the stage. Lowers were entranced.

"_Another one Erst (lowers common language)" _screamed lowers below the stage. Young ikarian smiled and raised his head proudly.

"_I will give you your favorite song, but I need a lady to sing with me" _lowers laughed with appraisal.

"_Choose one" _screamed lowers.

"_I will. I will choose Usi. Come here girl"_, lowers clapped their hands. The girl didn't show up on a stage for a while. Finally someone pushed her on the desks. She was an ikarian also, she spread her wings and looked hostilely at the boy and shook her finger, but then she smiled to him joyfully. Ikarian said the title of the song, and some other creatures went to stage to help them sing. Seiya was looking at the girl, it was her. Now she was laughing and seemed very joyful. She looked coquettishly at the Ikarian. Everyone laughed. The girl smiled to the lowers below the stage. The song seemed to be funny, and though the ikarians seemed to sing out of tune, everyone was enjoying it.

They were running around the stage, along with other creatures, dancing, acting and making funny gestures. The song seemed to be about the ikarian male dilemma with ikarian woman. _(* Here I imagine that they sing song similar to hot & cold*). _The song was greeted with laughter and applause. But just before it had finished one could hear quiet yells.

"_Aso is coming!"_

"_Watch out Aso is coming!"_

The ikarian boy who was facing the crowd spread his wings and flew, but the girl who was facing the wall didn't see white haired man and stood still. The song was over, lowers were applauding, when Aso reached the stage and stood behind her. She turned around with smile, but then she noticed Aso.

"_Aso!" _She laughed nervously.

"_I need to talk to you. Where is Erst?_ " said the man stilly.

"_He just was here, that traitor" _said the girl.

"_You should be resting before tomorrow training. I disapprove such parties."_

"_Aso don't be such a prick!" _yelled someone from lowers gathered under the stage.

"_Yeah Aso, have some fun with us!"_

Aso turned around and looked menacingly at the lowers down the stage. Quiet chuckles were heard but no one said anything more. He left the room followed by the girl who looked angry.

"_Damn that Aso! Here, he won't come here where monarch are sitting. He got Usi already, maybe he won't be looking for me. Hahah," s_aid Erst, seating at the same table as Seiya. He and his friend looked at ikarian boy with interest. He came along with two centaurs. They sat and some other lowers joined them. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten could understand them quiet well, although lowers couldn't suspect it. There weren't many monarchs who spoke common lower's language.

"_Great song Erst, you and Usi are the masters of it" _said some lower who sat near them. All of them started to laugh. Suddenly they looked suspiciously at three monarchs who were watching them, but soon forgot about them and started talking between themselves. Someone put some cards on the table and lowers started to play it and laughed loudly. The show on the stage lasted for a while. Seiya didn't watch any longer. Although he knew who he saw on the stage, he started to doubt it. It was impossible. A well know and cherished voice awaken him from his thoughts.

"_Erst you damn traitor, you left me alone" _exclaimed the girl while approaching the bench and when she got there she hit the ikarian slightly on his head.

"_No, it's not like you think. I just exited the stage because song was over, and then Aso showed up. I wanted to go with you but the crowd was too big and I couldn't make it"_ said ikarian with silly grim on his face.

"_Cut it Erst," _said girl with a sight, she sat near Erst and took his wine.

"_Hey that's mine!"_ said boy but she only looked at him grimly. Everyone except Erst laughed.

"_What did Aso want from you?"_

"_Oh don't ask, just the same stuff as always. Do I remember about this, do I remember about that. He made a lecture that we should be resting; there is no time for having fun (for him there is never time for that). __He forgot to teach me something today, and he had to say it right away. You know Aso." _They all sighted heavily and nodded their heads.

"_Oh by the way he is looking for you Erst,"_ she laughed, "_and I hope he will find you, you traitor"_ she pointed and winked at him. "_Can I play with you?"_

"_Yeah now when we are even number we can play in pairs."_

"_Let's play together Usi," _said Erst_ " centaurs together and tigers together. What do you say?" _

"_I don't want to play with you, you annoy me. I'd rather play with Cer," _she said and smiled to the centaur.

"_No, Erst has a good idea. Let's make it a war between species," _said one of the tiger lowers. Everyone agreed and they started to play.

"_Usi you were suppose to give me a sign scatterbrain,"_ said Erst after a while.

"_Erst, can you try to focus on the game? You play like a 3 year old" she _said in next round. Everyone laughed, but it seemed that ikarians were doing poorly.

"_No, I am done playing with you! We have 0 point after five turns. I will play with Cer now," _she stood up proudly and walked to the other side of the bench and sat next to the centaur. She was sitting now on the opposite side to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki so they could observe her now. She didn't notice them, although they were so close. She seemed to be focused on her friends. Erst was shuffling cards but he was doing it in a strange way. All the cards scattered on the floor. Lowers sighted.

"_Erst, you are such a kid. Stop showing up," she _said and put her hand to her forehead. She laughed though. All of them were watching Erst trying to gather cards together.

'I must ask her now,' Seiya thought.

"Excuse me" he said to the blonde girl. She turned her head and looked friendly at him. Taiki and Yaten were observing her with interest. She looked at Seiya and then on Taiki and Yaten. Her friendly smile gave place to astonishment and shock, which gave place to anger. She turned her head to her friends without saying word to Seiya. Taiki, Yaten and Seiya looked at each other.

"Excuse me," said Seiya again, but girl ignored him.

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed for the third time, now louder. She turned around again. She looked furiously. Seiya could see unspoken menace in her eyes. She was looking at him for a few heart bits. Then she stood up.

"_I don't feel like playing anymore," _she said to her friends in a stiff voice.

"_Why so suddenly? I've finally managed too deal cards," _said surprised Erst.

"_I'm going to the lowers near the stage. I saw someone I want to talk to," _she said in an offended tone and just disappeared in the crowd. Lowers, and three friends just watched her leaving.

"_What's eating he?r" _asked the centaur girl with concern.

"_I have no idea, but we have to play another game because she has gone. I must deal again"_ said Erst impatiently.

_"Maybe we should check on her?"_ Centaurian girl asked. Ikarian boy sighed.

_"All right I'll go, but Aso can hount on me in this crowd."_ he said and left.

Lowers started to play cards again.

"It was her, she recognized us," whispered Taiki.

"I knew it was her from the moment I saw her. But why she wouldn't speak to us. We are her friends" said Seiya sadly.

"I don't know," said Yaten, " but we shouldn't bother her. If she doesn't want to speak to us let's leave her alone. Seiya, just leave it. She has done so much for us, and if she doesn't want to acknowledge us let's respect that. Maybe she is a spy among lowers or… I honestly have no idea what is she doing here, but she wants us to leave her alone."

"No! I must know!" said Seiya. Yaten sighted.

"I would like to know to" added Taiki.

For the rest of the evening they didn't see her.


	3. Life can be brutal

_*Disclaimer: I don't owe Sailor Moon (and never will) * _

_I saw that someone had read this story. If anyone could review it in terms of grammar I would be grateful. I am trying to do my best but I am afraid the story is unreadable (because of grammar errors) and my effort is futile._

The night seemed to last forever especially for those who couldn't sleep. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had a hard night. They just came to the most important planet in Galaxy. For the most of people outside it was once in a lifetime opportunity. It was dangerous opportunity though. Many of those who had come stayed here forever, buried deep under have black soil. Yaten and Taiki were worried about the quest to the Sacred Cloister. Princess Kakyou had been here once, long time ago. She had said it had been the experience that had changed her life and had given her the strength to go on. She also had mentioned that her life had been threatened here many times, and demons that haunted the Sacred Planet were very powerful.

Seiya wasn't thinking about that. Not so long ago he had been happy that he could go to the Middle Planet. He had wanted to pray for a few things in a Sacred Cloister. He had wanted to ask for his planetary system to be safe from all evil but there had been something he had wanted just for himself. He had wanted to forget the girl and her image had haunted him for so long. It had been hard for him to go on and there hadn't been anything he could do about that. He hadn't liked that. Today things changed though. He was puzzled. What was she doing here among lowers. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Was she in some kind of troubles? She must have been. Otherwise she wouldn't have been here. She was a princess of the planetary system and she was trapped amongst the lowers. She had been sad when he had seen her in the morning. What was she doing here? Where were all her friends and her beloved one? 'I should help her come back to her planet, maybe find a way to tell her comrades that she was here.' He sighted. Unfortunately it was impossible to forget her. Now when he had seen her again the pain would become stronger. 'It doesn't matter,' he thought. 'I must help her.'

The night (which seemed to have no end) had finished. In the very morning Marc had rushed to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten's room and took them to the dining place.

"We are too early," he laughed "The doors are closed. There are so many people that meals are often not served on time. In such case we just stand here and wait until the doors will be open. Sometimes it last for hour or longer, but then it's good opportunity to talk to people. Some of them are not in good mood when they are hungry though. Luckily there are only 2 meals a day, sometimes one. It saves time."

"Do we eat meals with lowers?" asked Seiya.

"Oh yes, here we are not parted from them as in our home planets. I know many monarchs mind that, but I think it's ok. There are sections though, and different meals. We get better meals of course. Our planets send always big tributes for Middle Planet and we are being treated well here. I've heard though that the further in the Middle Planet the harder it gets for us. We will see about it. Oh look! Lowers and Monarchs are coming."

Seiya was watching incoming people and creatures. After a while he saw Aso coming to the waiting hall. Usagi came just behind him with the ikarian man and two centaurs and other creatures and people from their team. When they noticed that the doors were still closed they went to talk to some other lowers. Aso just stood and seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

"Now is my chance," said Seiya but Taiki seeing that he wanted to go somewhere grabbed him.

"Where are you going Seiya?"

"Don't bother me now. I must talk to Aso."

"What?" exclaimed Yaten, and then covered his mouth. "Why would you want to do that?" he whispered. "You were the one who said we should stay away from him! We had problems with his family in our planetary system."

"I know, but she in his team, and maybe she can't speak with me because of fear. He hates monarchs. I want to know how situation looks like. I must know before I'll try to talk to her again."

"Don't…" said Yaten, but Seiya was already gone.

He came to the man with white hair and beautiful but serious face. Man seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

"Aso" said Seiya strongly. Man looked at him, and hostility shown on his face.

"For you monarch from Kakoyu system I am master Aso" Seiya wanted to respond something but he bit his tongue.

"Master Aso, I wanted to speak to one of your people (creatures?)." Aso looked at him with interest.

"Why would you like to do such thing? " asked the man.

"I know that person, we've met before" Aso laughed when hearing that.

"Listen monarch, we are not on the planetary court. My people are free. They can talk to whom ever they wish. If that someone wants to speak to you my permission is not needed. Among ourselves we have a freedom of choice." Aso looked at him as if he was sickened by him and just walked away. Seiya stood there relived, because he felt that Aso answer was genuine. But then, he thought, he didn't know why she hadn't talked with them if she could. He must find out. He looked around. He saw her standing, turned back to him. He went straight to her.

"Odango" he said, but she didn't react. She was listening to her friends.

"Odango" he said again. She didn't move, but he could see her muscles flex. Ikarian boy and two centaurs looked at Seiya.

"I want to talk to you, please!"

"_Usi, there is a man behind you, I think he is talking to you!_ ( Italian font is common lowers language)," said Erst sounding surprised. She clenched her hands and said through her teeth.

"_I know!" _She turned around and looked at Seiya with fury. "What do you want? I don't want to speak to you if you haven't noticed!"

"What are you doing here? Please tell me is it really you?" – he said pleadingly. She looked at him with hatred. Then she sighed.

"_**No it's not me**_," she said in the language that was used on Earth in the country they used there.

"_**What do you mean that it's not you**__**?"**_ – asked astonished (in Earth's language) Seiya.

"_**Just what you hear. Ok. Let's get things straight monarch. I was on Earth and we've met there. I will tell you the truth so you can leave me alone with sense that you've done you duty towards Earthly monarch who you think I am. Well, you see it was like that. My parents were lowers. I don't remember them, but for some reason they sold me and my brother to Earth. Earth was in danger and the monarchs from solar system hadn't want to loose their princess again (she reincarnated). They had decided to buy a powerful lower child who would take Serenity's place until the war was over. It had been Serenity's mother idea and some others monarchs from previous generation. My bad luck had been that I had been powerful lower child and my parents had been willing to sell me. I don't know what price they had got for me,"**_ she said with anger._** "Anyway wars lasted for longer then solar monarchs had thought. Of course I had been brought there to die in Serenity's place, but I could use my powers (and some of Serenity's might had been transfer to me) so I managed to survive all the battles. With other solar fighters I solved many problems on Earth. A year after Galaxia had been defeated they decided that peace had finally come and it was the time for the real princess to take her proper place. I don't have to tell you how shocked I was. Not only me though, most of my "friends" from Earth well shocked as well, including Mamoru. All that was mostly previous generation doing. Yet there was the real princess and she had to take her place so there wasn't place for me on Earth any longer. Now you know. I am neither a princess, nor a monarch. I am just simple lower, used by ones like you. I just want to go on with my life and stay out of trouble. And the monarchs are the greatest trouble for ones like me. You monarchs use us as you wish. You have no idea how it's like to find out that you whole life is a lie, that people who you loved more then anything turn their back on you, that they have put the spell on you, and you would never by your true self! But monarchs don't care for ones like me, we are just to be used, and when we are no longer needed we are to be disposed of," she yelled at him with fury, but then she added coldly. "Anyhow, now you know who I am. I am not powerful princes but a plain lower. I think you won't whish to speak to me again."**_ Seiya looked at her dumb struck. She waited for few seconds for him to say something but he didn't.

"_**That's what I've thought. I am happy we got things straight" **_– She said angrily and left. Her friends were looking at her and Seiya in awe. They didn't understand what she had said but were moved by her fury.

"_What has got into you, Usi?"_ asked Erst and looked at Seiya with interest just as rest of the bystanders. When she passed by him, Erst and centaur female went after her. Cer, centaur male, was looking at Seiya. He smiled to him friendly.

"Hi!" said male centaur in interplanetary language, waved friendly and then turned around and went behind his friends.


	4. Hardships of the lowers

_*Disclaimer: I don't owe Sailor Moon (and never will) *_

Everyone entered the big dinning hall. Monarch's tables were located on an elevation. Everyone sat. Seiya tired to sit in the place from which he could watch Usagi. He was confused by what he had heard. It was so unexpected. He decided to tell everything to Yaten and Taiki after the meal and think it over with them. He couldn't believe that Earth people could do such thing to her, it was impossible; it must have been some terrible and fatal misunderstanding.

She was sitting below, facing him. He watched her. She seemed to be tensed up. She looked up in the middle of a meal to meet his eyes. She was looking at him; her eyes were full of anger. She didn't break the eye contact as if she wanted to see who would be the first to withdraw. He retired first. It was sad to see her so angry. Each time he looked at her she was raising her furious eyes to him.

Lowers were hastened by their leaders throughout the meal. During days before the departure they were training very hard. After finishing they stood up and left the dining hall.

"When will they come back?" asked Seiya.

"They are gone for the whole days usually. Sometimes they are back earlier if their leaders have to make some speeches or have other arrangements," replied Marc.

"Can we see them training?"

"It's not a good idea. You will see them fighting during our quest. There so much to see here in Welcomnes." Seiya thought about it. He needed to talk with his friends.

"All right, let's see the fortress, but I need to speak with Taiki and Yaten one to one."

"I'll see you in two hours then."

"I can't believe it! I've never heard about anything like that,. So she truly is a lower." said Taiki.

"That's just sad I guess. I mean I understand the monarchs of that planet. Earth was small a planet in a small system. Demons can whip out more powerful systems. We would also do anything to protect our princess. And yet it does seem sad, what happened to this girl," said Yaten calmly.

"If it's true it's just cruel. How could they given up a person who has done so much for them? She loved them so much." said Seiya with anger.

"Universe just seems cruel. The good thing is that she is fine. She found her place among her people," answered Yaten.

"Found her place, among lowers, with that Aso? We must help her." Seiya exclaimed.

"She seems fine here, and what can we do for her anyway? The best we could do is leaving her alone. She seemed to be fine until you've spoken to her. We are here on our own business. Do you agree with me Taiki?"

"I just don't know what to think. We do owe her a lot but then what can we for her?"

"There must be something we can do to help her"

Four young monarchs were walking around Welcomnes for the whole day. The fortress on middle planet was interesting but ouster place. They were studying the maps for few hours and reading about kinds of tribes that were living on the Outer Middle Planet. Outer Middle Planet was a very small part of the planet, like a continent, where outsiders from other planets could travel. The Sacred Cloister was a boundary between Inner and Outer Middle Planet. Inner Middle Planet had a much bigger surface, but it was closed for monarchs from other planets. Although Outer Middle Planet was just a small part of the sphere in reality it's surface was very vast, vaster then the surfaces of many planets.

Four young men were looking at maps and exchanging the information they had.

"I've come here on the pilgrimage, but also to find out about the new energy that entered our Galaxy. Nothing is known yet, but it's seems it may become danger for everyone. My dream is to collect some interesting species of healing plants and bring them to my home planet"

"We've come here for the same reasons (except for the plants). I just hope that monks have noticed the danger, and they are praying for the spell to fight the new enemy. We hope to come back to our system with the answer. After previous war that ravished our system we know it's better to be safe then sorry. Of course we want to make also a pilgrimage. Anyway every monarch has to do in his life." Taiki said.

"Let's hope everything will go smoothly."

Day passed by quickly even for Seiya although he had had problems with focusing on what had been going on. The evening came, and everyone gathered in the dining hall again. Lowers were a little late. Although they had been training the whole day most of them had washed before the meal. Seiya took the same place as last time. He was waiting for Usagi to come and she did come soon. She looked tired as all her friends, but she seemed to regain her good mood. She didn't look at him at all, it appeared that she forgot about him. The evening meal lasted for a long time, because everyone was enjoying the conversations at the tables. Lowers and monarchs had many things to tell about the day that had passed. Seiya was watching the blond girl with interest and didn't get involved in any conversation.

Chitchats were suddenly interrupted by one of the lower's leader.

"There is an announcement to be made so please everyone be quiet for few minutes," he said in the interplanetary common language and then he repeated it in lower's common language. "The announcement concerns teams of: Mater, Terter, Viren, Aso and Begre. Any lower who is a member of one of those teams for less then seven years must go for a five days training camp to Berethe. After dinner you should pack you things and be ready to depart first thing after morning meal."

Lowers were stirred. All of them stopped to laugh and seemed very displeased.

"Why? We are leaving on a quest in few days, shouldn't we rest?" someone said, but didn't show his face. Aso stood up.

"That is exactly why we are going to practice harder! For many of you it's a first quest to the Cloister and it's a dangerous quest. We must make sure that as many of you as possible will survive it. Yet looking at you, how lazy you are, just thinking of fun we are staring to doubt that any of you can make it. Few days of extreme effort should put you on right track." Displeased hums of lowers were heard in the hall. "Read the further announcements my friend" added Aso and sat down.

"Today leaders will practice the paired attacks with the selected warriors. I will read the list now. Ones on the list are supposed to be on Welcomnes courtyard in ten minutes. Master Mater: Belini, Rug, and Terta; Master Terten: Viatan…" Human stood up.

"The paired attacks? Today? We are exhausted! Maybe you will tell me that I am supposed to leave for the training tomorrow in the morning and train paired attacks today?" A powerfully looking lower human stood up.

"Quiet Viatan! Tell me what will you tell to the powerful demon when you encounter one. I am tired or I had a hard day?" The protesting man seemed to be confused.

"Maybe I will be too tired to open my mouth. Maybe I will tell him, that my training was so hard that I don't have strength left to fight him." Appraisal whispers were to be heard.

"Then maybe you should go back to you tribe. It seems that you shouldn't join the Middle Planet Anti-Demon Military in the first place. Be on courtyard in ten minutes or pack you things and leave to your home tribe where you can cry to your mother," said the man and sat. The human, who protested left the room with others who were on the list. The man who made an announcement waited for few second and then took the peace of paper again.

"If everything is clear I will continue. Master Terten is going to train with Viatan; Master Viren with Relec, Demian and Vifi, Mater Aso with Erst and Usagi, Master Berge with Elica, Master…." He kept on reading.

Seiya looked fast at Usagi and her friends. The ikarian boy looked very frantic. He hit a desk with his fist. Usagi dropped what she was holding in her hands and was just looking at Erst. They stood up without a word and left the hall. More angry lowers who were on the list followed them.

"They are getting serious" said Marc with interest.

"What are the paired attacks?" Taiki asked.

"Oh, that is very interesting," answered Marc. "Lowers on this planet are known for their paired attacks. If two lowers join their attack in one big wave it is much more powerful then if they would attack separately. It's called synergy. I heard that they can do it with anyone, but for some reason they mostly used it with the person of the same species. Humans do it with humans, centaurs with centaurs, ikarians with ikarians etc. Maybe it's because they specialize and each species fight in a different way. I've heard though that creating a paired attack is not that easy though. Ones who do it should be of similar might; otherwise the weaker one will get knocked down and hurt. In case of a big difference of powers the weaker one can be killed. I feel sorry for those lowers who practice with their masters; I understand why they seemed to be so worried. It's nothing pleasant I believe. I've heard that many lowers avoid joining the master of their own species. You can guess why. Masters really need the powerful fighters to do with them the paired attacks though. Hey! I've never seen them practicing that. It will be on the courtyard. Let's go there after the meal. I want to see that."

"Yes" all three friends agreed. Lowers were already leaving the dining hall. Seiya wanted to go as soon as possible but some older monarch asked every monarch to stay for the announcements. He wanted to read an important guide about Middle Planet. Four young men had to stay, although they were more interested in something else. In a short while they started to hear the loud blasts outside and sometimes the shouts of pain.

After the reading was over they ran downstairs to courtyard. As it turned out many lowers had come to watch alongside with many monarchs.

"I guess it's interesting for everybody, we won't see anything here" Marc said. Seiya nodded.

"Let's try to see something from one of the windows," said Seiya. All of them came back to fortress. All the windows were taken as well, but luckily some group of monarchs got bored and just left. They looked through the window. They had a good view. Although they were seeing everything from the side they were quite close and could even here the words. Selected lowers and their masters were sending their attack to the big black wall ahead of them. Unfortunately barely ever blasts reached the wall. Mostly they reached the person who was trying to join attack with the master.

"_Stand up"_

"_Stronger!"_

"_Can't you do any better?"_

The exclamations of masters were heard one after another. The selected lowers didn't answer. They just clench their teeth and tried to get up and stood for another blast that would push them to the ground.

"Fascinating!" exclaimed Marc "The tiger is pretty good; look he can join every blast with his master. I don't see Pegasus any longer; I guess he has already given up. Others look weak but they are trying hard. It's absolutely fascinating. I am happy to be able to see it. I hope we see the paired attack during our quest!" said Marc. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten didn't listen to him. They were looking at their friend. When they came she was knelling on the ground leaning on her hands. Erst was standing with Aso. They tried to focus on their voices and distinguish it from the others. Two ikarians prepared the blast. It didn't go far and Erst was thrown aside. He managed to stay on his legs though but a grimace of pain appeared on his face for a second.

"_Again!" _yelled Aso. This time as well the blast didn't go far.

"_Again!"_ Three more times Erst managed to hold on, but forth blast threw him on the ground. He tried to get up, but his legs didn't listen to him.

"_Now you, stand up!"_ Usagi stood up. She tired to join the attack with Aso, but all the energy went to her side and she was immediately thrown to the ground. She seemed to be fighting with the pain.

"_Again" _She stood up again but in few second she was on the ground again. Second blast pushed her further.

"_Stan up" _She leaned on her hands but didn't stand up. Aso came to her, grabbed her by her arm and pull her up. They tried again. This time the blow seemed less powerful and she didn't fall. Next one though threw her few meters to the side.

"_Stan up now!" _but she didn't. Erst tried to come to her to help her but Aso stopped him.

"_Leave her! Stand up!" _he pulled her again and she was thrown with even grater force during next try.

"_Useless girl!" _she leaned on her hands again with pain written on her face. She started to cough and vomited. Erst wanted to protest but Aso closed his mouth with one look.

"We must stop that" said Seiya and was ready to run there. Marc looked at him with surprise. Yaten hold Seiya back.

"You can't go there! She will be fine. I bet it is not the first time they do it," said Yaten.

"I think she has finished for today," said Taiki.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marc. Yaten pull Seiya back to the window.

"_Pathetic! Now you boy," _said Aso to Erst. Erst tired and almost managed to make a joint attack, but finally he found himself lying next to Usagi. Aso just looked at them and left. They looked pretty bad but there was no blood around them as it was around some others who practiced with their masters. After Aso had left two centaurs run to the courtyard and helped them to get up. Usagi and Erst sat on the centaurs back and were carried to the fortress. On the ground there were only five people left, they were still practicing.

"We must help her, now you can see that," said Seiya to his friends but they didn't seemed to be convinced.


	5. another encounter

_*Disclaimer: I don't owe Sailor Moon (and never will) *_

_*Disclaimer: I don't owe Sailor Moon (and never will) *_

Seiya was sitting in the Welcomnes' library. He decided to learn more about this planet. He was waiting impatiently to see Usagi again. He hadn't seen her for a few days. She had left for the training camp with lowers. After the night when she had been practicing paired attack with Aso he had seen her only once. It had been during the morning meal next morning. She had been looking pale and exhausted yet she had been more beautiful then ever. She had such a sad gaze. The ikarian boy (her friend) had had a sickened look as well. They hadn't eaten anything, and when the time to leave had come, they just had raised and had left. She hadn't looked at Seiya even once, although he had been watching her almost all the time. He had noticed that all the lowers who had been assigned for the training had seemed bugged. He had wondered how she would make it after such a hard training. He had wanted to help her so much. Only thing he could do at the moment was waiting. He decided to use the time when she was gone for something useful that would help him later on. Taiki, Yaten and Marc found the idea interesting and were studying with him.

The lowers had been absent for five days. They came back on the fifth day for the evening meal. Seiya was expecting to see them tired and sad as they had been when they had been leaving. He was surprised to see them in joyful moods. They were dirty and looked tired yet they seemed to be happy. Seiya saw just a glimpse of her during the evening meal. Lowers were taking baths and were late for the supper. She came in late, but she looked well. She was smiling and talking to other lowers. She laughed and joked. His heart sunk. He wanted to talk to her too so badly. Soon after she had come in monarchs were asked out from the dining hall. The doors were closed for monarchs. Lowers sat in there till the late night and were having fun.

Lowers were allowed to sleep longer next morning. It was very rare occasion. Seiya couldn't speak to Usagi before the morning meal because she didn't show up. During the midday lowers started to show up in the courtyards and gardens. They had a day off. They were playing games or lying in the sun. There was a joyful picnic atmosphere in the air. Seiya convinced others to spend a day in the garden. He hoped he could see her there. Marc who was very interested in lower's customs agreed. He wanted to study the trees in the orchid and he hoped lowers could give him more information then there were to be found in the books. They started to walk around with book. Marc was examining every plant, collecting leaves and flowers. He would read about each one. Taiki would listen to him with interest, Seiya was looking around and Yaten was bored. They aproached the next tree.

"It's Evergreen a beautiful tree. Its flowers have a magnificent scent. It's also known for wide soft branches where ikarians and other flying creatures rest. I've even heard that it's a love tree of ikarians. There are plenty Evergreens in ikarians cities. I understand why. I've never seen a tree with that many leaves and flowers. Absolutely marvelous!" Marc approached the tree and tried to reach for a flower. It was too high. He tried to shake the trunk. Although the tree was wide it shook a little. One flower fell down. Marc asked others to help him. They shook the tree again to get more flowers. Suddenly they heard a yell.

"_What the hell?"_ The leaves rustled and stared to fall. Another yells followed. Few second afterwards an ikarian man fell on the ground. It seemed that when falling down he pushed others. Few second later about ten ikarians fell of the tree. They were half conscious and surprised. The last one was a blond girl, who fell on ikarian boy. She looked as if she was just awakening.

"_Damn. You should watch what you are doing Tertit! You have knocked us off._" said one of the ikarians.

"_Hey it wasn't me. Those four monarchs over there shook the tree and I fell". _Those ikarians who already stood up looked at Marc and three cousins. Ikarians were amazingly looking people. They were very proud, their faces were noble and they had beautiful wide wings of different colors. Sometimes they hid them, but after falling of the tree they had their wings spread.

"We were just interested in this tree…We didn't know…" Marc started to explain himself. Ikarians looked at him. They seem to be calm although they were awoken in such a rude way. One of them became aggressive.

"You will pay for waking us up monarch." He raised his hands ready to attack.

The blond girl who was explaining herself to the ikarian she had fallen on to stood up quickly. She already noticed Seiya and her eyes clouded.

"_Stop it, they are just stupid monarchs. Let's avoid problems with them, they are not worth it_" she said and caught ikarian's hand. Ikarian looked annoyed but he calmed down and left quickly.

After the angry ikarian had left she sighed with relief. She looked at four men and said in a lighter but impatient tone.

"Four of you interrupted our precious time off. We were sleeping on the branches of that beautiful tree and you shook us down. We were having beautiful dreams after our hard training. We should punish you in the name of all the resting lowers. We won't do it only because we know how silly and clumsy monarchs are. But tell us why did you do it?"

"We didn't mean to, it was an accident, we didn't know someone was on that tree."

"Think before you do something monarch. You are not on your home planet. Take us into consideration. Your lives will relay on us. We are resting here before the quest." Four monarchs looked at her. Other ikarians came closer and were looking at monarchs.

"What is the kind of that tree" Marc asked ikarians as if he wasn't listening to Usagi.

"Evergreen" one of ikarians answered. Usagi sighed impatiently and looked at the ikarian who responed.

"_I am bored" _said Erst while looking around. "_Let's find centaurs and have some fun"._

"_You should go ahead. I am going to sleep more, I am tired and sleeping is my plan for the rest of the day" _Usagi answered.Seiya tried to listen to her conversation. She didn't know that three of them knew common lower's language a bit.

"_Come on, you can't sleep all your life."_

"_Phi, we will see about that. I will show you what I am capable of. You'll be surprised."_

"_But we want to have fun with you. It's not the same when one of us is missing. Cer said we could make a race. You would ride Cer and I would ride Ceiri."_

"_Nevertheless I need to sleep"_

"Is it true that ikarians are the laziest species?" asked Marc ikarian man who would speak to him. He got interest of all the ikarians. One of them answered in offended tone.

"No, of course it's not true, actually tigers sleep more, humans like to drink and dance, and Pegasus just like to stand for the whole day and…!" said one of the ikarians.

"This one here is a good example of a lazy ikarian" said Erst pointing at Usagi.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in offended tone. Seiya laughed and she sent him a hateful look.

"Is this true that Evergreen is a love tree of ikarians and it's a place where ikarians make love?" asked Marc. Everyone looked at him. Ikarians smiled and some of them became red on their faces.

"Marc…" said Yaten. Ikarians looked at each other with consternation.

"What is this question anyway?" Usagi said.

"Is it true or not Odango?" said Seiya with a smile.

"How should I know?" Just as she said it two ikarians showed up holding their hands.

"_Is this tree taken?" _newcomer asked.

"_No one is on it at the moment"_ answered a tall ikarian boy.

"_Thanks! We will take it then" _said the girl and they disappeared in the leaves.

"_Hey!"_ exclaimed other ikarians.

"_No, don't do it there! Not now! I wanted to sleep there! Damn!" _ Usagi said and put her hand to forehead.

One of the ikarians who were standing under a tree yelled _"Get off, we were sleeping there_!"

"_Sorry, you have to go somewhere else!" _answered ikarian girl from the tree. All of the ikarians sighed with resignation.

"I guess that answers your question monarch about passion tree. But really those two…in the middle of the day…we were resting there... It's just disgusting." Usagi said with annoyance. She spoke to Erst "_What should I do? Should I look for another tree? No, the sleeping mood is gone. Let's find centaurs, I need to talk to Cer anyway". _

"Hey Odango if you have some time maybe you can show us around. You could tell us a lot and we would not disturb other lowers." said Seiya.

"Don't even ask! It's out of the question monarch." She looked at him with annoyance.

"Why?"

"I explained it to you the other day monarch."

"You used to call me by my name, which is Seiya. (I hope you haven't forgotten it?)."

"So? Now I call you monarch." She seemed to get angrier but her ikarian friend didn't seem to notice it.

"_Hurry up, I want to have fun. Today is resting day. Stop fooling around." _Erst just grabbed her by arm and pulled her. She left without looking back. Seiya was saddened by that. He really desired to talk with her but he realized it wouldn't be easy. He knew that back on Earth she hadn't returned his feelings, yet they had been very good and close friends. They could talk and had understood each other very well. Their friendship couldn't satisfy him because his feeling had been much deeper. At the moment their former (and unfinished from his point of view) friendship would make him very happy. They had parted as friends on Earth. He couldn't understand why she would avoid them.

While Seiya was thinking, Marc carried on with conversation with one of the ikarians who spoke well Interplanetary Common language. The rest of the ikarians left.


	6. The talk between lowers

The evening meal started later then usually yet many lowers were missing. Some of them started to appear tardy. Lowers' leaders were displeased by the lack of the discipline yet they kept quiet. Monarchs were busy with their own conversations and didn't pay any attention to the lowers. Taiki, Yaten and Marc started to talk with two older monarchs. They were exchanging their experiences on Middle Planet. Two monarchs didn't seem to be fascinated with this planet. Seiya was listing to them only partially. He was watching incoming people. He had hoped that he would be able to talk to Usagi before the meal, but she hadn't show up. The meal was almost half way through and lowers kept coming in trying to compel as little attentions as possible. Suddenly red headed ikarian peeped trough the doors. He was watching his leader. The leader was sitting turned back to the doors. A group of two centaurs, two ikarians, two human girls and one tiger sneaked in quickly. They ran to the first vacant sits when white-haired leader turned suddenly. Two ikarians and tiger docked quickly under the nearest table.

"Why are you late?" yelled Aso.

"We…" said Cer.

"Don't explain yourself. It doesn't matter. I expect a perfect discipline from my people which includes being on time for meals. I can't tolerate such incompetence. I think that maids who have prepared this meal deserve more respect. If you can't appreciate their hard work you will do it instead of them. You will wash all dishes after this meal. Maybe that will teach you." Centaurs and human girls sighed.

"That includes also the three of you who hid under the table. Get out". No one got out.

"Don't play with me, get out!" Usagi, Erst and tiger crawled from under the table with apologetic faces.

"You've heard what you have to do. Now sit and eat fast. I bet you won't finish dishwashing before the middle of the night."

"Aso, but lowers from other teams are also late and nobody makes a fuss over it." Erst tried to discus with his leader.

"I don't care about others. I am responsible for you and you must learn to be disciplined. If I have to teach you that in a hard way so be it. "

"But Aso…today was day off." Usagi tried to convince him.

"How dear you to disobey me? I think two of you really want to help to prepare tomorrow's breakfast. I think I will accede to your request. One more word and…". Usagi and Erst looked at each other.

"You are right sir we must be more disciplined. Thank you for letting me see it clearly" said Erst and three of them sat near the centaurs. Other lowers were watching them with amusement. _"Damn, it's such a bad luck to be in Aso's team" _somebody said. The dishwashing team just nodded their heads.

Seiya wasn't able to talk with her once again.

…..

Two centaurs and two ikarians were standing near each other and washing dishes. Human girls and tiger were working on the other side of the kitchen.

"Erst you always get us into trouble," Usagi said with anger.

"I just gave an idea we race. It was you who insisted we should do it."

"Now I can see how stupid your idea was. I know that I should have known but…We were late because of you."

"Too bad you didn't see it before. Late regrets don't count."

"It's all right guys" said Ceiri (centaur girl) with a smile.

"No, it's not all right. It's one of those rare occasions when we can sleep in comfortable beds. I am going to be here washing tons of dishes instead of sleeping in the warm covers all because of him." Usagi said to Erst. "Why Aso has to be so strict?"

"That's ok. Washing dishes reminds us that we are not only soldiers but normal people as well. We fight but the chores of normal humans relate to us. One day we will have families and we will have to do this kind of things. I like to do it though. It calms me down." Ceiri smiled and looked into Erst eyes. He returned the warm look.

"Well I am never going to have a family so I don't have to do it. You can learn by yourself and don't drag others into it"

One of human girls came from the behind unnoticed. She was listening to conversation because she didn't want to interfere. What she had heard surprised her so she spoke.

"Usi, I thought that after this mission you are going to go with Erst and become his mate. I was hoping that one day you two would be the rulers of Northern Ikarian Tribe and you will invite me to stay there for a while!" Four friends jumped.

"Alicia, you shouldn't scare us like that" Usagi said.

"And you shouldn't listen to our conversations" Erst said with anger.

"I didn't want to, but I was just surprised by what I've heard." Usagi laughed nervously and waved her hand.

"Don't listen to me. I'm too bitter sometimes. Hehe. Erst just annoys me. Of course I am going to go with him. Everybody knows that. You see it's because of him we are washing dishes now, so I am kind of dense." Erst nodded and embraced her nervously. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"I see now" girl smiled. "Erst can be annoying at the times." Erst made an angry grimace and his friends laughed. "I came here to tell Erst and Ceiri that we are going to rehearsal tomorrow starting right after breakfast for the great show. Leaders announced that tomorrow would be day off. They want to be proud of us during the great show, which will take place in two days."

"All right we'll be there". Ceiri said and Alicia went.

"Usagi, you must be more careful with what you are saying," Erst whispered with anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be more careful. You can count on me." She smiled with apologetic smile.

"We trust you. Four of us together can find the happiness we seek. We must help each other" said Ceiri and put her hand on Usagi shoulders.

"We will make it Ceiri don't worry," Usagi smiled. "Unless I won't be able to stand Erst any longer"

"So we were talking about washing dishes" said Erst trying to change the subject to more casual one.

"I hate it" Usagi answered.

"It's good, I really like it" said Ceiri.

"Whatever we do can bring us closer to God" said Cer who hadn't spoke until this moment.

"Oh please, don't start it again" whispered Erst and two girls looked at him agreeing.

"It doesn't matter what we do," continued centaur "If we do it with focus and if we put all our attention and all our heart into it we will be drawn closer to eternal God's love. God doesn't distinguish what we are we do, he just looks if we do it with good intentions…"

Some kitchen maid yelled to them.

"Hey, better wash dishes instead of talk and you'll finish sooner."

"Yes!" three friends exclaimed.

"God's love..."

"Just shut up" said Erst.

"…is like an ocean that never ends…"

"There is no use Erst, he won't stop once he's started" Ceiri said.

"… ocean that doesn't have a beginning…"

"Let him speak, his word give me the strength." Usagi said with a smile.

…


	7. The great show

The next day

„Today is going to be a crazy day. Everybody is preparing for the great show. We are leaving in three days for a quest. Each time a quest is leaving Welcomnes there is a great show. It lasts for a whole day."

"What is the great show?" Taiki asked.

"You haven't heard about it? Many monarchs have decided to take a part in it. It's a chance to say something about your planet. I am going to speak about my planet."

"You didn't tell us about it before."

"I thought you had read about it before you came here."

"I guess we hadn't."

"It's a chance for us and lowers to exchange information in a pleasant way. During a great show everyone can tell about their adventures, home planets, thoughts, feelings, nothing confidential though. We can do it in many ways. Some just say what they want to say, some compose songs or prepare plays. Each group has only up to ten minutes but the show usually lasts until late in the night. Of course it's mostly the lowers' show, but there is a part for monarchs as well. And even if you don't take a part in the it, there is a custom that everybody should watch the whole event."

"So you are going to speak about you planet?"

"Of course, I am so interesting in Middle Planet so I think it's only fair that I will let others to learn about my planet."

"I see. Is it still possible that we take a part in this show?"

"Seiya what are you talking about?"

"We should sing our song from Earth, about searching our princess."

"Why, what for?" Yaten asked.

"I think it's a great idea," Marc exclaimed. "Everyone has a right to have ten minutes in great show, they can't refuse you. That's why sometimes the show lasts for the whole night. Many monarchs talk about their battles with demons on their planets. I think you should do it as well. If you have something ready and it's not confidential you should share it with others. Come with me, we will sing you in. Today is last day to sign in."

"That should be fun, I miss being an idol." Taiki joked.

"Do we really have to do it?" Yaten said impatiently.

His three friends replied in one voice. "Yes!"

The day before the great show was really crazy. Everybody was hurrying. From the behind of the closed doors one could here creatures singing and repeating the lines. Bursts of anger and laughter were to be heard.

Monarchs came to eat the evening meal. Only few lowers attended it. Everybody who could just caught food and run to practice more while eating. Only Aso's team was eating in the main dining room. No one was eager to wash dishes for the half of the night, and Aso was strict about that. More then half of his people sat at one table. They were whispering and bursting out laughing. Then they were looking at Aso who was watching them with impatient look in his eyes. After exchange of gazes there was a moment of silence but afterwards group of lowers started to whisper again and laugh again. Some of Aso's people were more serious and were watching their younger comrades with patronizing smiles. Aso's team ate fast and disappeared into their rooms. Seeing them leaving Seiya sighed. Another day had gone by and he hadn't found any occasion to talk to her. He only saw her during meals but she didn't even give him one hateful look. She was just laughing and joking with her friends. She seemed to by in great mood.

"She won't talk to us." Yaten said guessing Seiya's thoughts. "Let's just forget it and enjoy our time here." Seiya looked at him with anger in his eyes.

The next day

The great show started in the early morning. Breakfast was served three hours earlier then usually and everybody were half awaken during it. Afterwards everybody seemed to get more and more excited. Seiya went early to the place where the show was to be carried. The servants of the Welcomnes with help of lowers had put hundreds of chairs in about forty rows. Seiya wanted to sit near Usagi, so he figured out he would need to be early and act fast. He was watching the people who entered the room and took seats. After a while he noticed the ikarian boy and centaur girl entering the room. They sat in the middle row and put some sweaters on surrounding chairs. He approached them quickly and asked.

"Is this seat taken?" Erst looked at him friendly.

"This one next to me is taken and those four sits in front of me and behind me are taken as well but the rest is vacant." Seiya occupied three seats next to vacant one in the row where Erst was sitting and waited for his friends. They came soon afterwards.

"Why did you take the seats in lower's section" asked Yaten although he knew the answer.

"That is great idea!" said Marc.

"You've heard that's great idea." Seiya answered.

"Let's go somewhere else." Yaten said.

"Just sit down" Taiki said and they sat. Yaten gasped impatiently.

The monarchs and the lowers kept on coming in, and soon afterwards almost all seats were taken. Usagi and Cer came in.

"_Sorry for keeping you waiting. Have you kept seats for us?" _She said and started to push her way through to Erst. Then suddenly she stood in place when she noticed Seiya sitting next to the empty seat. She was looking at him with anger when Erst spoke to her.

"_There is only one seat because it's for Aso"_ said Erst pointing the vacant seat. "_I took seats for both of you in front of us. It will be easier to talk if we sit behind you. There are also seats for others in that row."_

"_We are not going to talk, but watch what other people want to tell us,"_ said Cer who stood behind Usagi.

"_Yeah, yeah, don't bore us Cer,"_ Erst answered. Usagi scowled at Seiya and turned back. She gracefully flew to the next row hitting her friends with her wings which she hid afterwards.

"_Watch it," _Erst exclaimed_. _The young centaur had to go around. Usagi turned around remembering to sent Seiya a hateful look and said to her friends.

"_What do mean that you kept a seat for Aso, are you out of you mind?"_ Ceri and Erst looked at her with silly expression on their faces.

"_We had no choice. We met him on our way here. He ordered us to keep a seat for him next to us. He said that he wanted to keep an eye on us during the great show so we would behave." _Usagi sighed.

"_And it was supposed to be a fun day." _

"_Hello my children." _The serious voice made them all jump.

"_Hi Aso."_

"_My dear girl, it seems that you were displeased to sit with you leader during the great show"_

"_No, of course not! How could I?" _She laughed nervously.

"_Good, let's enjoy the show then."_ Aso sat. He turned to his right side and saw young monarchs. He looked at them displeased. He spoke:

"The section for monarchs is in front row." Usagi turned around.

"That's right. Go there."

"Thank you my girl, but I am talking right now," Aso said to her and she turned back towards the stage.

"You said once that monarchs are prejudged against the lowers but it seems other way around. Can't we sit here if we want to?" Seiya replied which made Usagi turned back again and look at him with anger. Aso laughed.

"I didn't say you can't sit here, although it should be this way. We would enjoy ourselves much more if you were not here, but I don't care. I must warn you for the future; it would be wiser if you would stick to your people."

Aso sat straight facing the stage and didn't speak more. His people seemed to be a little embarrassed by their leader's presence and where just whispering between themselves.

The great show started. It was divided into many parts. First part was the for singing the anthems of all the species; one by one. In second part the tales of latest battles were to be told. That was the most important section that's why it was first. Third part was for the stories of monarchs, fourth part was for funny stories and afterwards the love stories. Afterwards another serious part of the great show was suppose to start, the part for praising God. Next part was to commemorate those who died recently during the battles. The last part was to acknowledge the most important legends and histories of Middle Planet.

First the anthems were sang. Each species had its own anthem. Although the members of each spices fought in different teams, they were close to each other. First human's lowers stood and sing the song about hard human's life on Middle Planet. Next all the centaurs stood and sang about the freedom in the forests, about their physical strength and their love to the nature. Erst and Usagi were applauding centaurs loudly. Pegasus' sang about the sky and the wind. Afterwards Aso, Usagi, Erst and other ikarians stood up, spread their wings and sang the song about the freedom of boundless sky, which always awaited them and was the greatest love of each ikarian. Ikarians closed their eyes and even Erst became serious. There was a wind to be heard in the song _"…sky take me when I die so I can by one with thy for the end of time." _Lowers applauded ikarians. They hid their wings and sat.

"_You were singing out of tune," _Erst said kicking the seat in front of him. Usagi turned back.

"_You are talking about yourself. You couldn't have heard me well, because I am in front of you."_

"_Ask Ceiri and Cer, they are our friends and they will tell you the painful truth."_

"_Watch out, the truth may turn out to be painful for someone else then me."_

"_Be quiet,"_ Aso said.

"_Aso she turns around to nag me." _said Erst. Aso looked at Usagi and said:

"_Turn around" _

"_Aso he kicked my chair," _she said.

"_Are you two really looking for troubles? There are people needed to clean the stage afterwards. I can see that you want to volunteer." _Usagi sighed and turned around. Erst kicked her chair but Aso sent him a warning look, so he stopped. Seiya smiled seeing that. He whished though he could be in such a good terms with her. At least he could watch her and hear her. she was siting in the row infront of him so he could look at her all the time.

In the meantime other species also sang their anthems. Monarchs were amazed by that. Each species had it's own special power or ability and they felt a strong bound to their group. Monarchs felt like that towards their planet and their planetary systems. After all groups had a chance to sing the show started.

First part seemed to be boring for the monarchs but it was the most important one for the lowers. They could hear about the recent battles and dangers. Each lower who had something interesting to say could speak during that part. That part lasted for a long time and was carried in common lower's language so many monarchs got bored or even fall asleep. It was the custom that everyone should see the whole show, so they kept sitting.

In the second part monarchs were singing the anthems of their planets, or some important songs or stories about the history of their homelands. Marc went to the stage and spoke for ten minutes about the plants on his planet which made everyone yawn.

"_I think he is really sweet_"- said Alicia who was sitting next to Usagi. She was having a nap during the monarch part. Usagi jumped when hearing that. Alicia was a very beautiful young girl from Aso's team.

"_Don't say that. He is a monarch."_ Usagi replied opening her eyes.

"_Monarch can be sweet."_ Alicia said.

"_No he can't. Don't even look at him." _Usagi said and tried to cover the eyes of the girl. Girl tried to take Usagi's hand off her eyes.

"_What are the two of you doing?" _Aso voice made them to calm down.

"_Yeah calm down you two, we can't watch."_ Erst exclaimed.

"_Shut up."_ Usagi said to him.

"_Hush."_ Aso said.

Some other monarch came to the stage. After a group who was singing about their history Seiya and his friends entered the stage. Seiya looked at Usagi and spoke:

"This song was created when we were seeking for our princess who had to escape from her home planet because of the powerful demon. You can hear our recent history in this song. We also wanted to dedicate it to our friends from other planets who helped us. We wanted to tell them that they will be forever in our hearts and we will always love them." She was looking at him with bored gaze but when she realized he was looking and her and talking to her, her eyes clouded, she broke the eye contact, turned back and started to whisper with her friends. Aso noticed that.

"_Do you know those three monarchs?"_ he asked. She looked at him apologetically.

"_Unfortunately yes. I met them when I thought I was Serenity. Since I've met them again on Middle Planet I have a feeling that they keep following me."_

"_You must tell me about it one day. They are not from Earth. Do you feel endangered by them?"_

"_No. I can handle them by myself. Don't worry Aso."_

"_That's good. That blacked haired boy asked me if he could talk with one of my people. I didn't know he meant you. Maybe we can use them."_

"_I'd rather stay away from them"_

"_I must think about it. Let's enjoy the show for now."_ Usagi spoke something to Erst and she turned back to stage after three monarchs had finished the song. The audience was charmed by it and everyone was applauding standing. Erst kicked Usagi's chair.

"_Hey, something good was on and I haven't heard it because of you."_

"_Oh hush, you didn't miss anything."_ She replied to him. Seiya and his friend came back to their seats. Marc came with them.

"I think we are still good." Taiki said. Seyia was disapointed that the girl he cared about turned back during their song.

"Yeah, we could make a career here." Yaten said. Alicia turned back and spoke to Marc.

"I liked your lecture about the plants. It was really interesting."

"Thank you." He said and looked at the beautiful girl.

Usagi pulled Alicia's hair.

"Au!"

"_Don't talk with them."_ She turned to Marc. "Leave her alone. Your speech about plants made us fall asleep." Marc looked surprised at the blond girl. He recognized the ikarian girl who had fallen off the tree because of him. Alicia turned back to Marc and smiled to him. Usagi was about to make her turn back but Seiya spoke to her.

"Odango did you like our song? Are we as good as we were back on Earth?"

"You were singing now? Sorry I didn't notice. I guess I had something more interesting to do!" She said with anger. he was hurt although he tried not to show it.

"You are so unkind to your old friends. Others seemed to like it. I think we got one of the best applauses. And I was dedicating our wonderful song to you. You should have listened and appreicate it." Aso looked at Seiya and Usagi looked at her leader.

"_He doesn't mean it Aso."_ Aso didn't say anything just turned his attention to stage.

"Monarchs aren't my friends. I don't know in what language I should tell you that so you could understand. _Monarchs are not my friends. __**Monarchs are not my friends!"**_ She finished in the language they used on Earth.

"You saved us all." Seiya was thinking fast what to say so she wouldn't turn back to him.

"I helped you because I was used by monarchs of Earth." She said and turned back pulling Alicia who started to talk with Marc. Seiya wanted to tell her so much more but Taiki stopped him. The monarch's part lasted for another hour but Seiya couldn't focus. It seemed to him that Usagi had also problems with focusing. She seemed to be angry but didn't turn back anymore. The monarch's part finished.

"_Now the fun part,"_ exclaimed Erst when the break started, "_and our turn. Everyone let's prepare."_

"_Will I have to feel ashamed of you?" _Aso asked.

"_No of course not Aso!"_

"_What a silly story will you play this time?"_

"_Oh it's very serious story. A love story…A true love story. It's a story of love between two humans, but then mad demon turns man into lizards, but woman discovers that being with lizard can be as pleasant as being with human. True love" _Aso put his hand to his forehead.

"_Next time I must remember to forbid you to take a part in the show. Go now, prepare. But don't say at the beginning that you are from my team." _Ten lowers of Aso's team stood up. Cer and Usagi didn't get up but turned to their friends and whished them luck.

"_You two are not going with them?"_ Aso asked.

"_Oh no Aso, this year Usi and I made a song together_." Cer answered.

"_About what?"_

"_About God, what else? That's the only subject that interests Cer."_ Cer nodded.

"_That's wonderful,"_ Aso said_. "Cer I am so happy to have a serious man like you in my team, man who makes me proud and for who I don't have to feel ashamed. I hope you two will clear my name after the performance of this group."_ Lowers smiled. _"Is it a new song? I forgot that you write one song about God each year."_

"_Lately Usi and I spent a lot of time together just talking. We discovered that we have a lot to tell about the absence of God in our life so I proposed her we should prepare something together for the great show. We've been composing and practicing the song for some time. So it's new one."_

"_That's great. I'm impressed with you two."_

"_We are not appreciated, we should go."_ Erst said pretending to be sad.

"_Erst behave or else you should stay out of my sight for a while."_ Aso added warningly.

The funny part of the great show began. The plays and songs were short but funny. Lowers seemed to be revived after the long monarch part, which was mostly presented in the foreign languages. Usagi forgot about the monarch who was troubling her and was laughing with her friends.

Aso's team was forth one to perform on the stage. Their play was the silliest one. Erst was dressed as a lizard and was running on the stage making silly faces. The members of Aso's team who hadn't take part in the show were laughing loudly some of them even fall to the ground. Aso put the hand to his head and sighed. After he had done that someone whispered:

"_Usi, now!" _She turned back and when she saw that Aso is not watching she took out big soft fruits from the bag she had brought with her. She checked again if Aso is not looking and threw two fruits towards the stage with blast of energy. One of the fruits hit Erst in his face, another fell at his feet. Everybody laughed. Erst looked angrily, he took the fruit that had fallen down and thrown it back aiming at Usagi. She managed to dock. The fruit hit Aso in the face.

"_What the hell!"_ Aso exclaimed and opened his eyes. He looked at the red pulp that had smashed on his hands and face. He looked at the stage but Erst was already facing another direction and Usagi was sitting straight in her chair watching the show with the full attention. All others member of his team were laughing hysterically. Aso looked suspiciously around; he took the handkerchief and whipped his face and hands.

"_That's it my girl, I've had it. The two of you are in serious problems." _Usagi turned and looked at Aso with poppy eyes.

"_Are you talking to me Aso? I was watching Erst and I wasn't sure if you said something."_

"_Don't play innocent! We'll talk later on." _She looked at him with expression that showed clearly that she didn't understand what he meant.

The group came back from the stage and sat. Everyone congratulated them. It seemed that lowers really liked their show, although it was ultimately silly. There were more silly and romantic shows and songs to be played and everybody were enjoying themselves. Next play was some kind of chese romance. When it was finishing everone seemed to be cheering the couple on the stage.

_"How romantic!" _Alicia said.

_"Kiss her," _said Ceiri.

_"Yeah be the man!"_ exclaimed Erst. Aso was watching the play with bored gaze.

_"Oh girl run away from there, you'd be better by yourself. You don't need love" _Usagi exclaimed and stood up. All her friends became quiet and looked at her astonished. Even actors at the stage heard her and stopped the play for a second. She blushed when she realized that many people were looking at her and sat down. Erst kicked her chair.

_"Calm down, watch out what you are saying," _She burried her head in her hands.

_"I can't watch it, she is so stupid. He is going to use her." _Usagi said about the girl in the play.

_"It's called love,"_ Erst responded.

_"No it's called insanity that makes you suffer later on."_

Erst sighed._ "Just shut up," _he said. Cer intervinied.

_"Love between man and woman is a part of God's plan. It's not the only kind of love there is and not everone has to experience it in the life you two, so just stop fighting."_

_"You see Cer is agreeing with me." _Usagi said.

_"No, he agreed with me," _Erst responded.

_"I agree with both of you, no let's watch some more."_

Three monarch were listing to her.

"Is it really the same girl," Yaten laughed. "She has changed. She became smarter."

"That's not funny Yaten," Taiki said. Seyia just looked at him with fury.

The play finished. After few plays the next part was about to start.

"_I guess it's our turn to prepare"_ said Cer. Usagi blushed.

"_I'm ashamed, go by yourself."_

"_Being ashamed is unlike you,"_ Erst said. She sent him a hateful look.

"_It will be fine, you'll do great."_ Ceiri said and gave a warm smile.

"_Make me proud"_ Aso said.

"_I'm scared"_

"_You shouldn't be scared, I will applaud you,"_ said Erst and took the red fruits from the bag he had carried with him_. "Not only you have come here prepared."_

"_I don't understand what you are talking about."_ she said innocently. Erst sent her 'yeah right' look.

"_Come, I am sure God will love our song."_ Cer said and wnet towards the backstage where everyone was preparing. Usagi sent her friend a worried look but went with centaur backstage. The part to praise God began. The sculpture of God was placed in the middle of the stage. There were songs and prayers and few plays. The songs were cheerful and were praising the God's glory. Some monarchs and lower enjoyed that part but many were yawning. Finally the moment have come for which people in the twentieth row were waiting for. Cer and Usagi entered the stage. Cer stood straight and had a confident expressions, but she was blushing. They were looking amazingly and different. They changed to simple white outfits. She took her hair down and she looked very serious and beautiful. Seiya gasped. Centaur was standing full of strength and pride. She looked at her friends and Erst chuckled.

"_Oh I have a feeling she's going to make fool of herself. I can't wait to see it."_

"_Hush, Erst."_ Ceiri said.

"_Have you heard that song before?"_ Aso asked ikarian and centaur.

"_Actually we haven't,"_ they admitted.

Usagi looked at Cer. He nodded. She looked at the sculpture of God. The music started to play. Everyone who knew them was surprised by the sadness of the first accords. The blush diapered from the girl's cheeks. Now both of them seemed to be focused.

*( Evanescence "Bring me to Life")

How can you see into my eyes _God_ like open doors*  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

The whispers where heard. It was unusual for a religious song to be so sad. Her friends looked at each other shocked. Seiya's heart stopped. He was so moved by this sadness. He felt or just could guess now the pain she was feeling and he started to understand the hatred she felt towards monarchs.

(Wake me up_ God_) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, oh God  
Only you are the life among the dead

She was looking at the sculpture of God while singing and tears started to stream down her face. She looked at her hand with anger. She took a ring she had on her finger and tried to remove it. She succeed. She threw the ring to the ground, but then a second later it appeared on her finger again. She squeezed it and looked at Cer. He was singing.

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_God_) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become

_(Wake me up)_

_Bring me to life_  
_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (bring me to life)_  
_Bring me to life_

They finished the song. Cer smiled and Usagi was looking at him with unconscious gaze. Cer was waiting for applaus but there was only silence for a moment.

"A demon song" someone whispered.

"That is a song to praise God?" Yaten asked. And he looked at Seiya who seemed to be moved.

"A beautiful touching song!" Aso exclaimed and stood up. He started to applaud them. Others stood up, Seiya was the second one, and he had tears in his eyes. Many monarchs were scandalized and didn't even applaud, but lowers seemed to like it. Life on the Middle Planet was more dangerous and full of pain. The closest friends of Usagi and Cer were looking confused at each other and were slightly clapping their hands. Cer bowed and tried to signalize Usagi to do the same but she only looked at him and run off the stage. Cer bowed few times and returned backstage. When he changed back he returned to his friends.

"_That was beautiful Cer, I was deeply moved."_ Aso said and congratulated Cer.

"_It was the song about the feeling of being lost we feel without God. I think anyone could say that song was about him."_ he responded and smiled.

"_You are so stupid Cer"_ Erst said with anger and Cer looked at him surprised.

"_Where is the girl?"_ Aso asked.

"_Oh I don't know. I haven't seen her since we exited the stage. I've thought she has already come back to you."_

"_You aren't too bright Cer,"_ Erst said and he and the Ceiri were ready to stand up.

"_I'll talk to her, stay here"_ Aso said and left. Seiya wanted to go too, it was what he desired the most but he knew she wouldn't talk to him. He decided not to give up though.

"Cer_ how could you?"_ Ceiri asked.

"_Didn't you like our song? I think it applies to everyone, because everyone is lost without God's love..." _Cer replied.

"_Just shut up"_ Erst said.


	8. Vision of Rei

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any sailor moon characters. It's all fan fiction.**

She was sitting on the spacious roof of the Welcomnes's tower. She was trying to hold her tears but it was useless. The memories came back to her with such force that her heart almost broke. The ring she had on her finger was burning her. She pulled it and threw it away. The ring was back on in less then few seconds. She put her head in her hands and started to wail. She calmed herself a little bit and took out a picture which she was always carrying with her. She was on that picture with pink-haired child and a black haired girl.

"Chibiusa, at least you are fine. Rei what should I do? I wish you could tell me. It's so hard sometimes to carry on. You would tell me to be strong, and I am but sometimes I just don't have strength to keep going." She started to cry again. When she raised her head to wipe her eyes she saw a dark cloud in front of her. In the cloud there was an image of black haired girl dressed in red and white gown. The girl was looking at her astonished. She said slowly:

"Usagi!" The blond girl gasped.

"Rei, is that really you?" She ran to the image. The girls tried to grab each others hand but the hands just went through as if they were thin air.

"Yes" the black haired girl answered with tears in her eyes. "I felt your energy for the first time in a long time, and I came here to pray for you and suddenly I saw you in the fire of my temple. I'm so happy."

"Oh Rei!"

"It's been six years on Earth since you left. How are you doing, I was so worry about you!"

"Rei tell me first how is everything going on Earth. Chibiusa is still on the picture, so I think everything is fine." Rei nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry. Everything is fine here. We had some minor enemies but we have everything under control." She looked sadly at her former friend. "Real princess Serenity is wonderful, gentle and carrying. We love her dearly. But it's different now. She is not our friend as you were. We must face problems alone, she is a good spirit of that planet but she doesn't fight with us hand in hand. Now I really feel that we serve a princess and not fight along with a friend. All four of us miss you dearly…" Rei gasped. Tears streamed down Usagi's face.

"It's ok Rei. Forget about me. You are the mighty princess of Mars; your life is connected to the solar system, you are such powerful spirit. I am just a lower girl, don't think about me. Try to do your best on Earth."

"It's just so unfair. I wish so much you could stay, but I understand why you had to leave. I told you about Earth. Tell me now how have you been all those years." Usagi tried to smile.

"Oh Rei, so much have happened. In general I am fine. I've met wonderful friends on Middle Planet, and my brother is looking for a way to help me, and I have become a skilful fighter and…"

"Slow down Usagi, tell me one thing at a time."

"It's hard." She smiled. "I could talk all night. I am on the Middle Planet right now. It's the greatest planet of our Galaxy and it's absolutely wonderful and very different from Earth. You would love it here. Actually you should have heard about it, every monarch in each life time has an obligation to come here and pray for the might and wisdom."

"I think that the prince and the princess mentioned it to us once. But since we are incarnated as inhabitants of Earth it will take some time before we will regain our full monarch status."

"You are right. But Rei if you would be coming here please let me know. I want to see you so badly."

"I try but it's hard to contact you Usagi, I don't know why we could do it right now."

"Oh," she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll find the way. Now tell me more about the planet and what are you doing on it."

"This planet is in the state if constant war with demons, but actually they have a right to live here. We can fight them only if they are endangering us. You see, there is neither princess nor prince here, but the monastery with Sacred Monks. They gave demons permission to live here ages ago. Nobody knows why, but it makes this planet a real timbale. Demons even have their cities here. But you know demons; they attack other cities and try to take over as much of this planet as they can. There are many formations to fight them in case of an attack. I am a fighter of Anti-Demon Military of Middle Planet."

"You a fighter? I bet you cry all the time." Usagi stuck her tongue.

"I've changed a bit. Do you remember the white-haired name who took me from Earth, the one my brother had pleaded to help me?"

"I remember, he was the very powerful man."

"Well, he's name is Aso and he is a very important captain of the Anti-Demon military. He fights mostly on the Middle Planet but he was visiting some planet near the solar system when he encountered my brother, who was looking for someone who could help me to escape from Earth. Aso hates the monarchs but I don't have a time to explain you the reasons. He was very angry that once again the monarchs used a lower so he agreed to help me. I was so lucky that he was passing near Earth. After he had helped me to leave Earth he took me and my brother to Middle Planet. It was such a horrible time for me Rei. I thought that I won't survive. If it wasn't for my brother…He made me to promise him that I would hold on and not do anything stupid. He was begging me to swear but that was the toughest promise I had given in my life... Anyway, Aso was quite impressed with Shingo's power (not that much with mine). As it turned out, my brother (would you believe it?) is much more powerful then I am."

"Really? You are talking about that annoying little boy?" Rei smiled.

"Oh Rei, he is not little any longer. And he is annoying but he is the only one I've got. I am still alive only because of him…and for him. Now there is just two of us. On Earth we had family. By the way how are my dearest Earth parents? They were so good to us although we were not their children. They really loved us, you know. I miss them so much. I don't remember our blood parents. But they sold us, so I guess they didn't care about us." Usagi's eyes became sad.

"Usagi, your Earth parents are well. They miss you dearly. But when they accepted to raise you they knew this could happen one day. We vistit them often. Me and Mako call them our mama and papa since we are orphans. They are fine, don't worry. Tell me more about what happed when you left Earth."

"Aso decided to put me in his team. He was hesitating but I already fought with demons on Earth as… well, kind of as a leader. I was weak and he wasn't convinced if I could manage to be in his team but he felt sorry for me. I had to promise him that I would train hard. He said that I could travel through out Middle Planet with him and maybe someone could help me to get rid of the spell. He also said that being in Anti-Demon Military for a decade or so opens many doors and that I could have a bright future, because I am quite powerful lower. I agreed, what else was I suppose to do on a foreign planet? He had pity for me and gave me a chance. On the beginning it was a nightmare Rei. It was so hard, I couldn't fly well, and I am an ikarian, a flying creature. I didn't know languages, I had to learn two languages in that time. Can you belive it? I could not fight on this planet, because it's not easy, I had to adjust to its aura. Anyone who comes here can't really use his powers right away. It takes a long time before you can learn how to use you energy on that planet. You know I was always a hard learner, but this time I had to be fast if I wanted to stay in Aso's team. The team is the fighting unit and there is no place in it for someone weak. You had never seen me training like this. I was exhausted all the time but it was good because I didn't have time to think. I don't know if I could keep going if I had a chance to analyze everything what had happened to me. But I missed you guys so much,…" she tried to stop tears from falling. "Anyway Aso asked one of his ikarians to train me. His name is Erst and he is most annoying creature I've met, well except for Shingo. I am wondering what is wrong with us ikarians? He was teaching me to fly and it was a nightmare. We ikarian fight mostly in the air but learning to fly is extremely hard. Now I am flying almost as good as Erst, and I love to do it, it gives me so much joy. Anyway soon Erst and his friends became my good friends and we started to stick together. Oh Rei, you would love them. Maybe not Erst, he is horrible but Cer and Ceiri (they are centaurs) are the dearest and most sensible creatures on Middle Planet. Only sometimes they listen to Erst and do silly things. We always get in troubles with Aso… but it's fun. Right now we are preparing for quest to the Sacred Cloister. Aso needs to go there. Many monarchs came this time because of some demon and there wasn't enough protectors for the pilgrimage. There were only two teams of lowers, at least one more was needed. Very important high leader of Anti-Demon Military asked Aso for our team to be protectors of monarchs. Aso agreed (he didn't have much choice to be honest). He is actually very displeased with it because he hates monarch more then I do." Rei became sad on hearing that and Usagi reflected.

"But I do not hate you Rei neither other inner scouts, I know that you are an exception!" Rei nodded.

"Forgive me Rei, I didn't want to offend you. Anyway, although I'd rather stay away from monarchs I am actually happy we got this mission. Maybe I will find the answer in the Sacred Cloister. And mission itself is quite easy, because the trails are well known and often attended and demons are neither that dangerous nor powerful. I am planning to stay away from monarchs and I should be fine. Although it may not be that easy because that monarch doesn't understand… well never mind it's not important. You see, this mission will be like a holiday. Lately we were involved in that horrible fight in The River Tiger's Land. And you see Rei, it's very different here. On Earth when there had been an enemy we would fight once in few days, and even the final battles hadn't last long. The battle here can last for months. That was the case of our last mission. It was horrible, we were so exhausted. Nobody smiled for so many days. I think that we didn't exchange even one sentence during that time that was not connected to the battle. It was awful. Two of our team members died and it was the time of sorrow as Erst called said. We were barely alive from exhaustion when we finally won. After the battle we came to Welcomnes to prepare for the quest to Cloister. We've been here for more then hundred days now. All the time we were training but there was also a lot of time for fun, and we are revived now. Sometimes I have to practice with Aso the paired attack. It's horrible because he is too powerful for me. It's so painful and I vomit the whole day next day, but it can't be even compared to the time of sorrow. So as you see I am fine now, and I am expecting some fun in the days to come. We are leaving on days and will be on the quest for at least two hundred days and I don't know what will happen later on. Well actually I do, but I can't tell you Rei, because I don't want bring the bad luck to my plans."

"I am so happy that you are well!" Usagi smile dropped.

"It's not like that Rei. I am not well at all. There are good moments, but I feel dead inside. We just prepared a song about it with Cer. He said that only God can revive us and put new spirit in our soul. I am trying to belive him, but there are so many things the time can't erase." She raised her hand and showed the ring. "The spell that was cast on me is mighty and it doesn't let me to let go my past. I hate Mamoru so much even against my will. I wish so much I could forget but this spell, look…" She tore the ring from her finger and threw it away. After a second it she had it on again. She showed it to her friend. Rei nodded.

"I know it Usagi. I've never forgotten about it. I am looking for solution. It's just not easy to take off the spell casted on a little child by parents. But I won't give up."

"If Mamoru could let me go, could forget about me; the spell would be taken of us. I am ready to let go, why can't he? I hate him so much." She cried.

"I don't know if the two of you are able to take the spell off by yourself. "

"Don't justify him Rei, he is your king, but it's his entire fault."

"I don't justify him. You may be wrong. Listen, it is your parents fault not Mamoru's. Your parents cast the spell and they have to agree for it to be taken off. The spirits of his parents want to cooperate (they are very regretful now, but it's too late), but your parents are gone, and no one knows where to look for them. And we can't really travel far beyond the solar system. It seems that there is nothing we can do on Earth to help you and him."

"But if Mamoru…"

"He is also bound by the spell which makes two of you to love each other."

"I hate him so much."

"But as long as the spell has its power neither of you can't let it go it's either powerful love or mighty hate."

"I did let go, I left, and you don't know how hard it was. It's him who can't forget me."

"I just don't know Usagi. It's not the matter of will; such spell takes away the free will."

Usagi sighed; she didn't want to argue any longer. She looked up.

"Shingo is out in galaxy looking for our parents. I know he will help me. I trust my brother with my life."

"Shingo is not with you?" She looked at Rei saddly.

"No, he left soon after we had come to Middle Planet. I haven't seen him for an long time. I told you he is very powerful and he was asked to join the Anti-Demon Lower's Space Military. It's a great honor. He is so young and he is already in that formation. This formation is getting back or destroying the planets took by a demons. If he serves there for a long time he can even get a planet in reward (the one his unit will regain) and start a new monarchy. Anyway it broke my heart to be separated from him, but it was such a chance for him and… He did it for me. I am supposed to look for the solution here, and he is looking for the solution in the Galaxy. He will visit many planets and maybe someone somewhere will be able to give him an answer. I hope so much that he can find our parents and convince them to take the spell of me."

"He will Usagi!" She nodded and gazed at Rei sadly.

"But what if they are dead? I heard that lowers often sell their children when they face powerful enemy. The children must serve monarchy but they survive. What if it's our case? It would mean that our parents are dead and won't be able to help us. Sprits of monarchs stay on their planet for some time, like Queen Serenity or Endymion's parents. Spirits of lowers are not reachable. No one even knows if we incarnate again or if we cease to exist after death."

"I am sure you and Shingo will find a way. Now tell me have you met someone special?" Rei tried to change the painful subject to more casual one.

"Of course Rei. I've told you, I've met Erst, and Ceiri and Cer. Aso is amazing leader; we love him as you love your princess. There are a lot of others, Alicia the human girl, Merr the tiger boy, and many others. I am not so close with them as I am with centaurs and Erst but they are wonderful as well."

"Usagi, I meant man, you know love wise." Usagi looked at her surprised.

"Oh Rei, you always said that I was childish but I can see you are more childish now then I am." She stuck her tongue.

"How come?"

"Well first of all if I would love someone it wouldn't be man."

"What?" Usagi laughed.

"I am an ikarian silly Rei. There are no creatures on Earth, only humans but here is different. As it turned out I am a full blood ikarian just like my brother, which means both our parent were ikarians. So if I would love anyone it would have to be an ikarian."

"So you can only love someone who is a creature like you?"

"It's a good question. You see, unfortunately it's not like that. If it was like that no spell could make me to love Mamoru. Love between species is possible and it happens but makes everything so complicated. I've seen it here too many times. And when you marry the one from your own species the children are much more powerful, and it's very important for lowers. I actually don't understand love between the species because it's very limiting. Ikarians are flying creatures, and relationship with human would bind us to ground. Flying is so wonderful and makes me feel so free, the wind on the face the land I see from above. Ikarians love to share this together. Only ikarian knows that feeling of fulfillment. Each species finds happiness in its abilities. And when you share love with the member of other species you would never be complete. So you see if I would love anyone it would be an ikarian man not human man." Rei laughed.

"Thanks for explaining it to me. Have you met any special ikarian then?" Usagi snorted.

"I don't even think about ikarian men and even if I wasn't under the spell of loving prince of Earth I wouldn't think about them. I am going to become an old spinster (as we used to call it in on Earth) just like you."

"Usagi!" they both laughed.

"Rei did you met someone, are you happy?"

"I don't have time for that, and I haven't met anyone."

"You are just too wonderful Rei to meet the man to match you." Rei looked at her embarrassed so Usagi continued. "There is so much going on here, love just makes things complicated. I am far beyond it. There is no place for man-woman love in my life nether now nor in the future. My friend from Middle Planet told me that we must learn to be happy without that kind of love. It's possible, I know it. I would be happy if it wasn't for the spell. But now please tell me more about yourself."

"I will, but you have to tell me more about your life on Middle Planet." Usagi sighed.

"You are so mean Rei. I've talked all the time. I want to know how are you guys. But ok, let's see. The life here is different in so many ways. The good thing is that we fight for living. I don't have to go to school; I just need to know how to fight. For warriors school ends early, and then they only train. We do study, but occasionally when we reach a place where we can learn something. And usually we learn things we need to know. Our leader Aso teaches us spells, recovery, strategy, legends and even history and geography. The good thing is that there are no transformations, no hiding. Everyone around me is a warrior as well so we understand each other and we share the same fate. It's so different, on Earth we had to hide because the planet was on different step of evolution then our souls. We had to prepare for a life of normal human and for the fighting. Here you can be fighter and live of it. One day when I am a skilful and experienced lower I can live in a city on Middle Planet or travel with Military. There are so many possibilities for ones like me. On Earth we had to prepare for normal life and we had to fight. It's easier here. Fighting is our life. Oh Rei and you would be proud of me. Now I am a skilful warrior. I can't sit and cry. Aso is the leader who we have to protect so he can give a final blast to a demon. It's so much easier then it was on Earth when I was always the last one to stand. Even if someone dies I must care for Aso, I have no time to think about the loss because I have to protect him. That gives me the strength. I was injured once pretty badly, for moment I thought that I was going to die. I must admit I was happy with it, I only felt sorry for Shingo. It was such a wonderful feeling, I did what I could, I even gave my life for Aso and now he had to carry on, I could finally rest. I would never whish to be a princess again. It's better this way."

"You were wonderful princess Usagi. We loved you a different love then we love real Serenity now."

"Rei, I am happy to be lower, I don't want to have such a responsibly ever again. If my parents wouldn't sell me to Earth I just know I would be a very happy lower. It's the spell and the memories that cause that I can barely find the strength to keep going. I feel that this is my true life that was stolen from me."

"Usagi, you are strong, you are going to get your life back."

"I don't know Rei…"

"So you like to be a lower on Middle Planet." Rei changed the subject again.

"It's good. One day though I want to quit being a fighter. I want to join the healing group. Ceiri said that I have a healing powers, but for now I am with Aso so I don't have much time to develop these abilities. You remember me on Earth; I was always trying to find a peaceful solution. For now I am just getting to know this planet but in some years if I survive I'll try to focus on treating. But that's enough Rei! I want to know what is with you guys. What are you studying, are you married?" Rei smiled and started to speak but then the doors behind her opened.

"Rei I must speak to you." Rei turned back and when she recognized the newcomers she tried to extinguish the fire, but it was too late. Outer scouts and Mamoru entered the shrine. Mamoru looked at Usagi and she stepped back and cried horrified. He said with tenderness in his voice:

"So I was right, all of us felt your energy. Where are you?" She stepped back.

"Please come back to me." Mamoru said while looking at her pleadingly.

"You place is on Earth. You were not alow to exit the solar system." Haruka said.

"I will never come back!" she yelled. Mamoru's eyes filled with anger. He run to her and tried to grab her, but his hand just went trough hers.

"You are coming back to us!" he yelled and tried to grab her again. They both gasped as the rings on their fingers turned red and burned them. He tried again and this time he caught her, he could touch her as if the space wouldn't separate them. He started to pull her towards the room he was in. She yelled and tried to break away. Rei run and tried to pull him.

"Leave her alone." He pushed her aside and Haruka hold her.

"Don't interfere."

Usagi yelled.

"Let me go Mamoru. Forget me, why can't you do that?"

"You are mine; your parents sold you to Earth. I can give you a happy life. You can be an important warrior of Earth. You can be my acknowledged lover and raise the powerful children."

"It's not like you, you were not like that. You were good, carrying and loving. You have Serenity, you died for her. It's the spell. Let me go, release me from your thoughts and we could be happy. We could regain our true lives and our feelings. I can promise you I won't love any one else, but please release me and I will always pray for your happiness. I just can't come back to Earth." He plunged his nails in her hand so hard that she started to bleed.

"It's not the spell you are mine and you belong to Earth." He almost dragged her in when a blast of energy made him to let her go and pushed him to the back of the room. Usagi quickly stood up. She saw Aso behind her.

"Damned monarchs!" he yelled and sent another blast, the vision started to blurry.

"Good luck Usagi!" Rei yelled.

"Rei!" she yelled but the vision disappeared. She was looking at the void with the tears in her eyes.

"What have you been doing here? What was that?" Aso said coldly.

"Oh Aso, it wasn't me, but that damned spell that bounded me to Earth." She looked at him pleadingly. He took her hand and looked at the ring.

"Damned monarchs! It's all right my child they are gone."

"How could it happen?" She said through the tears.

"Welcomnes is a special place; it's a contact point of Middle Planet with the Galaxy. Of course you would need the special abilities to contact someone from other planets, there are creatures with such abilities here, I don't think you are one of them though…"

"It makes sense, Rei, the powerful princess of Mars has abilities to contact spirits and other planets as it seems."

"That's possible," said Aso. Usagi looked at the blood that was streaming down her arm from where Mamoru plunged his nails and she sank to her knees. She started to wail. Aso kneed besides her.

"It's all right my child. They are gone."

"Aso, I just don't have strength to keep going. I hate them but I just can't live without them."

"I understand you child. I know the emptiness and the pain that only someone hurt like you and I can understand. Time passes by but the pain is here with us. Monarchs used us as they wished and then they left us as if we were things. I've been living with this pain long enough. You have to be strong to prove them that they can't destroy you. They want you to be crushed, they want you to be the thing that can be used and at the end and thrown away, they want to be obedient and never fight back. But we are powerful lowers and we have our pride. We won't let them to treat us like that. We will make sure that monarchs would treat us as partners not as servants. I pledged once, that I will help every lower who is used by monarchs. I helped you and others as well. One day you will help someone and maybe in the future no one would dare to treat our brothers and sisters that way. And we will revenge on those who hurt us the most." She looked at him cheered up a bit.

"You are right Aso, I must keep going to help others. I am not sure about revenge though. I just want to forget."

"The time of revenge will come, for now just be strong, don't let the memories of monarchs to make you suffer."

"I can try but…" she said and tears stared to stream down her face.

"I came here to congratulate you the song, it was beautiful. I could feel in it the pain and emptiness I know so well. The God and our strength can bring us back to live one day my child, that is what I wanted to tell you. So get hold of yourself and let's go back."

"Aso if you don't mind I would like to be alone tonight."

"I do mind my child. You have to learn how to control your emotions. You will pull yourself together and you will sit till the end of great show as if nothing happened."

"Oh Aso…"

"And it's safer that way, you are still shaken so those monarch could try to grab you again"

"Rei won't try to contact me again now."

"No my child, don't protest. It's a good chance to learn how to break in your emotions. Change the pain into hatred. Be strong, I know you can. Don't linger over your sadness. You are the lower and lowers are strong." She nodded unconvinced. They flew off the roof.

"_Where is Usi?"_ Alicia sat turned towards Erst and Ceiri.

"_I am worried about her."_ Ceiri said. Erst nodded and replied:

"_She got in one of those moods again because of you Cer."_

"_Stop blaming him."_ Ceiri said.

Seiya was also very worried about her. His friends didn't seem to notice that she was gone. He wanted to go and look for her, but he felt it was useless.

'Now she won't talk to me, but now I know she needs help. My poor girl, what have happened to you.' he thought.

"_They are coming."_ Alicia said and others turned back.

Aso and Usagi entered the hall where great show was carried. Someone said something to Aso, and he nodded. He approached the row in which he had sat. He dragged Usagi by her arm. Her eyes were red but she wasn't crying. She seemed a bit angry.

"_Watch her"_ he said to Erst, Cer and Ceiri. _"She is supposed to sit here with you until the end. I must go now."_ Aso pushed her onward to her seat. She sat down without saying a word to anyone.

"_Stay here; remember what I've told you."_ Aso said and left. Everyone waited until Aso went away and they all stood up and they stooped over her.

"_Usi are you all right?"_

_"What have you been talking about with Aso for so long?"  
_

"_Leave me alone"_

"_Usi we were worried about you!"_

"_Please I can't talk right now."_ They looked at each other and sat down. Cer turned to her.

"_We did good job, everyone was moved by our song."_ She looked at him angrily.

"_Cer please…"_ He turned back and became quiet. In few minutes Erst kicked her chair.

"_You exaggerated with this song, how could you?"_ She didn't turn around only whispered.

"_Erst just shut up."_ So he did.

The part of the show in which the history and legends of Middle Planet were showed started. It was the longest part, and it was already night. Everyone was trying to focus on the stage. Seiya was watching Usagi, she was sitting with her head lowered, she was clenching her fists and she seemed to be thinking about something intensively.

'Oh Shingo please hurry up. I want to see you my brother and I need you so much. I want to be free from the spell' she was thinking.

Alicia looked at her.

"_Oh my God, Usi you are bleeding!"_ All her friend and Seiya jumped to their feet. They lean over her. She looked at her arm, the places where Mamoru plunged his nails started to bleed again and the blood was streaming down her arm to the floor and on her white dress. She looked at Alicia with unconscious gaze.

"Sit down!" Someone yelled from the back seats.

"_What have happed to you?" _

"_It's only a scratch."_

"Odango are you all right?" Seiya asked worried before he could even think. Her friends looked at him suprised. She turned to him and looked at him with such fury and malice that he stepped back. She didn't say a word. Yaten dragged him to sit back.

"_I am fine. It's nothing."_ She said to her friends. Erst gave her handkerchief and she just whipped the blood.

"_Did you try to…?" _Ceiri asked. They looked at her.

"_Don't be ridicules Ceiri,"_ She answered angered.

"_But what…"_

"_I'm fine, just leave me alone for now." _She said but then added in lighter tone_ "And have fun, don't worry about me, I am fine. Ok?" _Her friends didn't say another word. They relaxed a bit and started to watch the show again. They laughed although they kept watching her with worried sight. She sat deep in her thoughts. The great show finished in two hours. She was the first one to stand up and leave. Erst, Ceiri and Cer ran after her.

"Seiya, you should just leave that girl alone," Yaten said when they got to their room. "I thought she was going to hit you today (she should have) when you asked her if she was all right. Why do you keep on raging her? We do owe her something and I think it's really mean of you not to respect her wish. Think of everything she has done for us. She is a wise girl. We belong to the different worlds now. It's time for you to accept that she is not the princess and her place is among ones like her. It's seems that she has her problems and we are not helping her by walking after her all the time. Just let her be."

Seiya looked at his friend.

"Maybe that is how you see the situation. I see that she needs help, that she is suffering, that something is troubling her. I must know if we could help her somehow. We do owe her more, then just say let's forget it. Someone who did so much for us and was so brave deserves help. It doesn't matter that she is neither a princess nor monarch. For me she is the same girl."

"She is lower."

"And how is that important?"

"You know very well how. You are a monarch."

"So monarch can't help a lower? Maybe you fell humiliated because a lower girl won with the enemy that we couldn't defeat?"

"She could use the power of princess of the moon and her own, it wasn't just her own power. And besides she didn't really defeat Galaxia, I would say she exorcized her. But it doesn't matter. It's her who wants us to stay away, let's accept that."

"I can't accept that, not yet." Seiya said and clenched his fists. Yaten sighed resigned.


	9. Leaving Welcomnes

The next day passed quickly because everyone was preparing to leave on the trek to the Sacred Cloister. The monarchs and lowers were packing the things they would need on their way. They were checking to which group they were assigned to. The day of coming decided to which group monarchs belonged to. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten came almost as the last ones, so they were assigned to Aso's protection. Marc had come to Middle Planet earlier but he switched with someone because he wanted to travel with his friends.

Everyone was sitting in the dining hall; the mood during evening meal was solemn. There were no laud conversations, everyone was whispering. Lowers who were having fun till late night last night and were packing the whole day seemed really tired. Seiya was looking at Usagi. She was pale, sad and looked tired but she was talking to her friends. She was too far for him to hear the conversation.

"_Usi, how do you fell today?"_ Alicia asked.

"_I am well thank you"_ she answered.

"S_he was crying the whole night,"_ Erst added_. "It's because you Cer are such a stupid feelingless moron to ask her to sing such song."_

"_Stop it Erst,"_ Usagi said _"It's not his fault."_

"_We were creating song about life without God, and as you could hear the message of our song, the life without God is sad. But it's better to find him through the tears then to forget about Him"_ answered Cer.

"_Cer, don't start it…"_ Erst said.

"_Stop it you two,"_ Usagi sai_d. "Yesterday t__he song reminded me of how much I had lost. I also had a vision of the people that used to be my friends on Earth. That shattered me. I just want to forget it now so please don't ask me anymore about yesterday. It was one time thing. Aso said that Welcomnes is a communicating point with the other planets and somehow yesterday… Anyway I am fine now. Don't worry."_

"_Were those scratches on your hand made by the vision? Can vison hurt someone?"_ Erst asked suspiciously.

"_Erst, she said she didn't want to talk about it." _Ceiri said. He looked into the serious eyes of the centaur girl and changed the subject.

"_I don't want to leave yet. We had so much fun here and we could rest and sleep in the beds and eat good meals, and have crazy parties, play games, have fun. Now another journey is starting and it will last for an uncertain amount of time. Yet again we will encounter crazy demons, we will sleep on the ground, eat only disgusting energetic seeds. Life of a lower is tough._"

"_I know what you mean,"_ Usagi said. _"We've had such a joyful time here. I wish it could last longer. But Cer would say that we have to take what life brings without regrets and we can't think too much about things we leave behind."_ Cer nodded_. "And,"_ she smiled and whispered to her three friends _"who knows, maybe on the end of this journey, when we reach the Sacred Cloister our dreams will come true."_

"_Usi, stop it!"_ Ceiri blushed.

"_Anyway Usi is right, let's be happy with what life brings to us!"_ exclaimed Erst and everyone nearby looked at him. His friend laughed.

"_I am happy as long as we are together," _Ceiri said and Usagi nodded.

"_And God is always with us, so let's don't worry."_ Cer added.

Four monarchs were also thinking about the journey.

"Tomorrow we are leaving, I am so excited" said Marc.

"Really? I would like to study books of Welcomnes some more" answered Taiki.

"That's true, but seeing this planet is better then learning about it from the books" said Marc.

"So we are going to leave tomorrow with our group?" asked Seiya.

"I don't like that we are under Aso's team protection, we should have switch" said Yaten and looked at Seiya. He knew that switching was out of the question for Seiya. He was very glad that he was in the same group as Usagi because they would spend a lot of time together.

"Don't worry Yaten," said Marc. "I've heard that Aso's family had some problems in your star system (that is the reason why you worry right?), but Aso is a pro and I am sure that he won't try to take revenge on you during the quest. Moreover, it was your parents' generation that was in conflict with his family. I think Aso is too wise to hold a grudge against you, you are not responsible for what was between your parents' generation and his family years ago."

"I am not sure about it, we should change groups," said Yaten.

"Oh stop it already, we stay in Aso's group," said Seiya.

"When it comes to that girl you loose self-preservation instinct Seiya."

"What girl?" asked Marc.

"You are exaggerating Yaten, being in that group is beneficial for all of us." Taiki said. "I think we should stay in it. Aso is a powerful man and we should get to know him. I have a feeling that one day he may whish to visit our system to see the graves of his dear ones and we should be prepared when the day comes. And maybe we could understand better what that conflict was about. Maybe we can explain to him, that the warriors of the star system must protect their planets. His family was threatening out system and they had to die. He is a grown man and a fighter himself; maybe he is ready to see the truth and let go the hatred."

"Wishful thinking," said Yaten but didn't mention switching again.

"So we are going to leave tomorrow with our group (I am asking again because I haven't got an answer)?" asked Seiya.

"Oh," said Marc and took out some notebook. "The good thing is that the area surrounding Welcomnes is rather safe and well protected. For another week there is no need of lowers to watch over us. All teams together will be walking in one big group . The quest will split later on. One day away there is a famous and beautiful lake called Marachi. We will stay there for two days. The lowers will train us how to behave (hide) when demon appears. Later on we are going to have fun. It's another custom to spend a cheerful day at Marachi beach. Journeys to the Sacred Cloister lasts long so I guess lowers want to rest and relax before it (I don't mind it). Later on we will walk through safe and dangerous territories. Some territories are protected by powerful lower families or tribes, but some are nobody grounds and demons like to appear and attack there."

"Sound interesting," Taiki said. Everyone nodded.

Next day

After morning meal the quest was leaving Welcomnes. About three hundred people were gathering on the fairing. The monarchs and lowers were all standing together. A man on a podium was giving the directions.

"Everyone who still has a luggage please come to the left side and give the luggage to the muleman of your team".

"What is a muleman?" Taiki asked Marc when they were walking to the left side.

"Oh, it's a special magical creature of the Middle Planet. Muleman is a very strong and big creature. It doesn't have any power to attack but it can carry burdens and has a very strong protection field. It will take care of our luggage and food portions and protect them during the attacks. It's a very useful and needed creature. Lowers of Middle Planet love mulemen because if they can't find one to join their mission they have to carry everything on their own backs, which can be exhausting."

Four monarchs approached mulemen and found the one of Aso's team. They gave him their backpacks. When muleman put them on his back they became smaller.

"Amazing," Marc exclaimed. Muleman smiled proudly.

"My name is Mured, I am Aso's muleman and we will cooperate during the whole journey. Your things are safe with me."

"Thank you" Seiya said "it's nice to meet you. My name is Seiya." Muleman smiled and stretched his leg towards Seiya.

"_Hey Mured let's practice your reflex" _someone yelled _"Catch it!" _Muleman was shaking hands (and leg) with Seiya when a backpack hit his back and fell to the ground. Mured looked angrily around. Erst approached.

"_Hey, you didn't catch it! My things could break"_ Erst said concerned and lifted his backpack. Muleman was looking at Erst with murder in his eyes.

"_Hey! See if you can catch this one,"_ a girl voice exclaimed and another backpack hit muleman, this time it the head. Muleman whined like a young calf.

"_Mured you are in a bad shape today. You should be more careful my things could break"_ Usagi said. Mured looked at her furiously.

"_The two of you are idiots, I won't carry your things!" _muleman said in offended tone.

"_Why?"_ they both exclaimed.

"_I am making an acquaintance with serious and graceful people and you two make me look like an idiot." _He said proudly remembering that he had whined. Usagi looked at Seiya and his friends.

"_They are monarchs. Who cares about them? Nothing good comes from associating monarchs. It's better if they think worst of you and stay away. We have given you a favor."_

"They behave with grace unlike you two and they are well mannered and interesting. There is a big difference in behavior between a well born monarch and an ikarian lower" answered Mured in the interplanetary language. Seiya, Taiki and Marc smiled.

"You see Odango, we are graceful, well-mannered and interesting. You are loosing a lot by avoiding us. You could learn a lot from us. Although it's risky task I can be a volunteer and teach you how to behave properly," Seiya said.

"Oh, shut up monarch!"

"They have no manners mr Seiya. How could she tell you to shut up, when your offer is so genuine. You shouldn't waist your breath on those two, they are unchangeable, belive me I know them well" Muleman said.

"Yeah don't waist your breath on such a meaningless silly lower as myself monarch. It's a good advice, keep it for the rest of the quest to Sacred Cloister," Usagi added while watching Erst who was trying to put his backpack on the muleman's back but Mured just wouldn't take it.

"No, I don't think I can take that advice, I enjoy hard tasks." Seiya answered. She sighed and looked at him impatiently.

"_Oh come on, don't be a little girl Mured, we were just joking with you." _Erst said while forcing with muleman.

"_Did they annoyed you again?" _Cer, Ceiri and Alicia came with their backpacks. Mured made an offended face and nodded.

"_I've told you to act with respect toward our dear and precious Mured"_ said Cer and winked to Usagi and Erst. Erst said:

_"He is just showing off in front of the monarchs. Come on Mured you used to like to practice your reflex with us. Now his pride was hurt because he didn't catch the luggage and was hit with it. It was funny he whined like a little calf."_

Mured sighed and said:

"Oh Cer, there is no use to speak to those two, I was just explaining this to those four gentlemen over here …."

"Yeah make the dark-haired monarch to understand your words, he has problems with it" Usagi added while looking at Seiya with anger and he smiled to her warmly.

"Don't interfere while I'm speaking you bad-manndered ikarian brat!" Mured exclaimed. "I won't carry their stuff." Cer smiled and said:

"_Mured, we all know that you are professional. Don't mind them. Just take their backpacks. I am sure they will get in trouble with Aso and he will think of some punishment. Think what other mulemen would think of you when they would see somebody with backpack. They would think you have no strength to carry the luggage of our team. What a shame that would be and we all know it's not true; you are very powerful muleman, a basis philar of Aso team. Don't punish yourself because of them. They'll get in trouble, I can promise you that and then we will leave it to Aso."_

Mured nodded and grabbed Usagi's and Erst's backpacks.

"_You are right as always Cer. You are such a smart and noble centaur. It's so nice of you to watch over those two idiots, but I know it must be a big sucrafice on your side."_

"_Hey!"_ Usagi and Erst exclaimed. Alicia and Ceiri laughed.

"_Let's go now,"_ Ceiri said and grabbed them by their arms.

"_See you in the evening Mured_" Erst said. Usagi and Erst turned towards the muleman. Erst winked to him and Usagi sent him a kiss. Lowers left. Mured was furious. He tried to take a hold of himself.

"I am sorry gentlemen for that. I am so ashamed, Aso is wonderful leader, you will see but there are also outcasts in our team."

"You shouldn't be ashamed. They are funny and sweet." Marc said and Seiya nodded. "I would like to know more about mulemen, would you do us an honor and tell us more about yourself and your specie during the journey?" Mured strengthen proudly and totally forgot that only few moments ago he had been furious.

"Of course, an interest of the monarchs is an honor to me. When you come back to your planets you will say that muleman is the best mannered and strongest specie on Middle Planet." They smiled.

Loading luggage took some time. After everything was loaded a man stood on the podium. He was a powerful middle age man, guardian of Welcomnes.

"Good luck on your journey. Hopefully we can see all of you back here safely. May the sacred spirits be with you on you quest. May all of you find the solutions to your problems and find the might in the Sacred Cloister. Bless you! I will be praying for your safe return!"

Everybody clapped their hands. Then they turned and set on their quest.


	10. Every journey starts with a single step

„I didn't know we would get a horse" Yaten said.

"Did you read anything about Middle Planet before coming here?" Marc asked with astonishment. He was surprised how little his three friends from Kimoku had learned before coming here. Taiki responded:

"Our coming here was an unexpected decision. It's because this new demon occurred and since our experience with Galaxia we'd rather be safe then sorry. We heard that many monarchs were coming here to resolve the problem of the new threat. One day princess said that someone should travel to Middle Planet to seek the answer in the Sacred Cloister. The next day it was already decided that we were the ones who should go. There was no time for us to prepare. I regret though, I am like you Marc. If it wasn't an emergency I would take at least one year of preparations before coming here. It's a once in a life time journey." Taiki was displeased. He regretted that he had to arrive here so suddenly. He would like to take his time to read and learn about Middle Planet.

"I understand" Marc said. "I am here sooner then I've expected as well. I had only three years to prepare. I was supposed to come here in two years. Yet the new threat forced me to come ealier." They nodded. "About the horses… as you can see the monarchs are privileged here. We get to ride horses, but they aren't regular horses. They are also creatures. They are smart and trained to protect us if demon would attack. They are also trained to carry people so you don't have to learn how to ride them. It's a horse responsibility to keep us on its back."

"Do they speak?" Seiya asked. "Hi do you speak?" he asked his horse. Horse seemed to be smililng but didn't respond.

"No they don't." Marc responded instead with a smile. But they are smart and understand a lot. They are almost like lowers but on the inferior step of evolution."

"But we the monarchs are on the highest level of evolution, right?" Yaten asked and Seiya looked at him annoyed. Marc laughed.

"I don't know about that but that's what we monarchs think. The plants and the animals are the first step of evolution of the soul, then there are regular humans a very important level, then the level of power creatures starts (those are the creatures like these horses); then we have the lower's level, they are very powerful and they do live long, yet we don't know what happens with their souls after they die; and there is the level of monarchs, long living entities whose spirits are connected to the planets and stars. Our spirits stay in our systems after the body dies and we can reincarnate again or we can stay as ghost to supports our progeny. And there are also the demons, and they can be on every step of evolution just as we are. There can be also planets ruled by the demons. They incarnate like us monarchs do." Seiya thought about that.

"I am monarch yet I don't remember my previous incarnations. Nor Taiki and Yaten do."

"Maybe it's your first one."

"Did I exist before?"

"No one knows that. Only the monarch's souls can remember their previous incarnations as monarchs, but then all of us were born once for the first time."

"I see. It doesn't matter though. What matters is what is going on at the moment," Seiya said. "I like this horse by the way, it's comfortable. Yet I'd rather by walking like lowers."

"Me too" Marc said "It's easier to talk with them that way. But it's done on purpose; we are to stay as separate groups during the journey. We will ride horses, have a separate sleeping place and eat separate meals as long as it's possible (until the situation will not be very dangerous)." Seiya seemed disappointed.

"Why is it like that?"

"Because we are monarchs and they are lowers, we are a step higher in evolution and they are here to serve us and protect us."

"I don't understand such thinking."

"It's because generally we are more powerful so we are more important. We have the power of our planet in us. Lowers fight only with the power of their soul. This planet is an exception. Here lowers are more powerful then us, because we can't use the power of our planet. To fight here we would have to learn how to use the might of our souls, and it's not easy. That's why we are defenseless on Middle Planet. Yet we are the protectors of the Galaxy and our families had kept it free from demons for generations, so our life is more important. When we come here, we are protected by monarch during our pilgrimages."

"How do you fight with the power of the soul?" Seiya asked.

"I have a book about that with me. It fascinates me too. I even started to practice, although I don't think I would ever need it. Before I would learn I am going to be back on my home planet. Fighting with the soul requires a certain concentration and many hours of mediation. The power of the planet is given to us monarchs , but to fight with the soul you have to learn how to take the might of the soul outside. I heard it takes a long time to learn."

"Can I borrow this book?"

"Why would you read about it Seiya?" Yaten asked

"I don't like to be defenseless. I am a Fighter after all."

"But you need a lot of time to learn how to fight on this planet, more then we are going to be here."

"How would I know that if I don't try?"

"Marc is telling you that."

"Maybe I have a strong motivation?" Yaten sighed; his friend could be so stubborn.

"Marc tell me, if I was to fight here could I stay in my male form?" Seiya asked.

"Oh, I forgot that you are incarnated as Sailor Soldiers" Marc laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Yaten asked. "We are powerful you know?"

"Yeah, but it does seem creepy to have a human form in a different gender then the warrior form."

"There is nothing creepy about it." Taiki said. "Don't ever say that again or we won't speak to you again." Marc apologized but he just couldn't drop the subject.

"So in you system you are woman?"

"Only sometimes. One day when our powers will reach maximum we will stay in our female form. For now on we are not powerful enough and can't be Sailor Soldiers all the time. And we can't turn to our female form on the Middle Planet. We are just deprived from the powers of our planets/stars as all monarchs are."

"So do you feel like a women or men?" Taiki sighed. All of them hated those questions.

"We are men when we are men and we are women when we are women. Our present form is men but in the future we will be women."

"But if you were to have children one day…"

"We can have them either way. There are more women then men in our system so there are plans that we should get married as man before we will be turned to our female forms. We should give the progeny (the future generation of protectors) to our system as men. There is no hurry though we are still young."

"I see, that is comfortable in some way. But what if your wives would not like your female form" Marc laughed.

"The duties in our system are more important then our likes or dislikes. All of us monarchs of Kakou system are devoted to our princess and we are to make sure that her future child has protectors around her." Yaten said.

"I've hear about those female planet system. But since I always saw you as a men I forgot that Kimoku was one of them. I'm happy that in my system things are just more traditional." Marc said.

"We are happy that way!" Taiki said. "I have a sister, who will marry Yaten, Yaten has a sister who will marry Seiya, and Seiya has a sister who will marry me. It's all planed, but we are not in the hurry. We are just starting our lives as warriors."

"So your sisters, do they call you brothers or sisters?" Marc laughed. Taiki and Yaten got angry and just went ahead without responding.

"Don't laugh of it Marc." Seiya said. "It's not easy for us. You always knew us as man and we will stay that way for a long time. Despite the gender, inside we are always the same people nothing changes in us. So let's just don't talk about it."

"I apologize."

"Go and apologize to these two. I will forgive you if you give me the book about fighting on Middle Planet" Seiya said and smiled. Marc took the small backpack from his back and took out few books. He passed one to Seiya.

"Here you go my friend. Good luck." He said and rode forward to speak with Yaten and Taiki.

They were walking for more then half of the day. Seiya was trying to find Usagi, but the group of pilgrims was too big and he couldn't see her. He focused on the book. It was about the fighting on Middle Planet. Yaten, Taiki and Marc were riding and talking next to him.

The familiar voice awoken him. He looked up. Usagi and the group of her friends caught up with him. She was riding on her centaur friend. She was leaning her back against the centaur's torso with her legs crossed. She was reading a book aloud and Cer was listening. Erst and Alicia were riding the female centaur while joking around. Seiya put the book aside and tried to listen to Usagi's conversation. She was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't notice him.

"_You are good Cer. You memorized almost the whole book. Recite the next verse."_

"_Thou must trust in me and thou shall not know the fear. For life starts and life ends but thou were with me before the time begun and thou shall be with me after the time will end. And all the just souls will be with me. And thou shall cry for the evil spirits because they will be separated from thou. So hurt no one and make_ the only purpose of your live love for all the living and all the dead ."

"_That's so beautiful Cer. I was young when I realized that only love for all can save us. Yet it's hard to maintain that view in my present situation."_

"_God will help you Usi. Did you learn the verse I told you to learn?" _She made funny face.

"_I had no time…"_

"_Usi you should have the whole book memorized before we reach the Cloister." _She looked at the book. It had more then thousend of pages.

"_I know, I know!" _Then she remembered something._ "I did learn a verse though. It's so beautiful but sad... yet it stirs me like no other."_

"_Ok. Tell me it."_

"_Verse 1113: And God said to him: "For some of you my children I created to be the wind. Yet you cry and demure your destiny. But know this, wind must blow because it's in its nature, and wind must go around the world not once, not ten times, not hundred times but tens of hundreds of times. You can't say "this land is beautiful and fertile I want to stay here were the beauty lies" because the wind has to go through the fine lands and the lands of doom without discriminating. You can't say to a tree "I love you and I want to dance in your branches for eternity" because the branch of the loving tree can not stop the wind. Such love would destroy the lover and tear him up with the roots and the tree is not the wind and it needs to be attached to the soil. Remember then, wind can't love in that way. Wind must love all and is for all. The wind that fights to stop its flow brings the destruction and death. The wind that blows in the direction it's supposed to brings the rain of life and the sun of salvation. So you won't complain and you will blow. You will not stop nor beg for the repose. But I, your God, promise that the day will come and you will hear "you found your home, you can rest". Until that moment you must be the wind."_ She paused for a moment._ "Cer, do you think that Shingo and I will ever find the repose?"_

"_Of course, God gave the promise. I understand why you think this verse is about you, yet you shouldn't take it to yourself that much."_

"_It just seems so true, my life changed unexpectedly so many times. Just like the direction of the breeze."_

"_Don't be sad, let's read another verse." _She smiled and opened the book when Seiya decided to take his chance and spoke to her. He thought for a moment that he felt like a wind as well.

'_If you are wind, I am one as well.' _He thought. Yet now was the time for acting and not for thinking.

"Oi Odango, I see that you were missing me. It took you half of the day to find me. What are you reading?" She looked at him. She just noticed that she was ridging next to him and her face expressed unpleasant surprise. His horse was taller then Cer so she looked up.

"Go, just leave us alone." She said a little bit too loud. Cer and her friends stared to watch her with amusement. Something interesting was going on.

"No, you'd miss me too much." Seiya said.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll get over it".

"It seems that I just can't stop to worry about you no matter how hard I try." She looked at him angrily.

"Then you are wasting your precious monarchial energy. And everyone knows that monarch's energy is the most valuable one in the universe. As a faithful lower I should make sure you preserve your energy. I won't speak another word to you for your own good. "

"We will see, I know how to make you angry Odango" he said smilingly.

"We will see about that."

"You said another word"

"Shut up"

"And another one"

She didn't reply.

"Come one Odango, I know you have a lot to tell me, you always liked cool guys like me."

She didn't reply just looked at him ironicly.

"You don't have anything to say to your ex-boyfriend?" he said.

"We were never dating as far as I remember!" she yelled at him. He laughed.

"Another word"

She sighed with exasperation. She put fingers in her ears and started to hum a song quietly. When Seiya tried to speak she just sang lauder.

Her friends started to laugh quietly. Marc, Taiki and Yaten were also watching the turn of events. Erst came closer. He and the rest of her friends were watching Seiya with interest. They remembered that this black-haired monarch had been talking with their Usi before (but they didn't have time to ask about it, everyone was focusing on training and fun in Welcomnes).

"Hey monarch from what system are you from?" Erst asked finally after five minutes of silence.

"_Erst, don't talk to him!" _Usagi yelled at her friend.

"Is your planet large?" Cer asked Seiya.

"_Cer, don't!" _She spoke to the centaur. Seiya noticed that he got the interest from the friends she was always with and he replied:

"I come from a very interesting planet and I could tell you a lot about it."

"That is fascinating" said Alicia blushing.

"STOP IT. DON'T TALK WITH HIM" Usagi's friend looked at her with surprise.

"_Why not? Is he from Earth?"_ asked Cer with concern in his voice. All her friends looked at Seiya with murder in their eyes.

"_Well, no… but…" _

All of them looked at Seiya with liking again.

"_If he is not from Earth then what is the problem?" _Erst asked innocently.

"_It's a long story but I would appreciate…"_

"_Don't exaggerate Usi, we don't get to talk to monarchs often and we would like to hear about other planets. We can't just avoid every monarch because you don't like them. If he is not the one who hurt you I don't see the reason for not talking with him. He wants to talk to us and seems to be nice. You never told us about Earth and we want to hear about life on other planets." _

"_But I told you how dangerous monarchs can be for us lowers. They only want to use us for their own purposes."_

"_Oh come one, how could they use us? They will leave after the pilgrimage and for now we have to protect them anyway. We just want to talk with them to learn something about the other worlds."_

Seiya who heard that said innocently in interplanetary language.

"I would love to tell you about my planet and learn something about Middle Planet. WE could learn so much from each other during this journey." Usagi boiled. She tried to kill him with her sight. _"He wants to talk with me not with you." _Seiya sent an innocent look to her friends_._

"People of this planet are so fascinating. I would love to get to know you better." Seiya said. Usagi looked at her friends and sighed:

"_You know that talking about Earth is painful but I will tell you everything you want to know, just don't talk to him" _

"_To late Usi, you can tell us about Earth later on, now we want to hear his story_" said Erst.

"_You traitor!"_ Usagi said to Erst and raised her fist, but no one was listening to her.

"My planet is a small planet…" Seiya started looking at Usagi with a devious smile. Her friends gathered around him. She jumped off Cer and went behind them. She didn't want to listen to him. She was walking behind watching Seiya and her friends with anger. He said something funny and they started to laugh. They seemed to come to like him after only few moments. Taiki and Marc joined the conversation. After only an hour the whole group was walking, talking, joking and laughing.

"Unbelievable…" she said to herself.


End file.
